The Heart's Desire
by Xo Bella Italiana oX
Summary: Princess Isabella Maria Volturi of the East discovers that Prince Jasper Andrew Whitlock of the West is her intended mate and heir to the Western Throne. Their families arrange their marriage, but trouble is brewing from old enemies resulting in an all out war. B/J
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer****. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Heart's Desire**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. Also, credit goes to WhiteWolfLegend for her awesome photo manipulation that I used for my cover!**

****NEWS:**** If you go to my Wattpad page – where I have also posted most of my stories, including this one – you will see that I have posted ****PICTURES**** of a scene from each chapter inside of the story with the posted chapter! So, take a look and tell me what you think! There are even Jasper Romance pics of him with Bella! The user name (penname) is the same as this one so it won't be hard to find. Or you can click on the link on my profile! - Bella'Xo**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Summary<strong>

_Princess Isabella Maria Volturi of the East discovers that Prince Jasper Andrew Whitlock of the West is her intended mate and heir to the Western Throne. Their families arrange their marriage, but trouble is brewing from old enemies resulting in an all out war, bringing about a fight for their lives. Witness the journey Bella and Jasper go through together involving mystery, adventure, jealousy, revenge, love, and action. Jasper/Bella Alice/Edward Rosalie/Emmett Carlisle/Esme_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<br>(Bella's POV)**

I sat in my bedroom, sitting on my windowsill and staring out the window, deep in thought about the on goings in my life. My name is Isabella Maria Volturi and I am the crowned Princess of the East. I am also a vampire.

There are three brothers from my family that rule as Kings. Their names are Aro, Caius, and my father Marcus Volturi. My uncle Aro is mated to a vampire named Sulpicia, and they have a son together, who is named Riley. He is the oldest of us royal 'children'.

My uncle Caius is mated to Athenodora, and they have two sons named Charles and Alistair. Charles is the only one of us that has found his mate, his other half. Her name is Makenna. However, since we do not crown any vampire without having a royal birth (who has been born into the royal family), she is only introduced as his mate.

My father, Marcus, is mated my Mother, Didyme. She is the only one of the three who are mated to the kings that is a true queen, having been born into royalty rather than being mated into it. She is Aro's younger sister.

I am sure that this may not make much sense to you since Aro, Caius and Marcus are considered brothers, however, they were not born this way. In fact, very few vampires are 'born' at all.

Let me tell you a story…

There were three good friends who were changed into a vampire by the same man called Vladimir. He and his brother, Stefan, were once a part of the twelve Romanian vampires who governed the whole vampire race for a thousand years, before the revolution had taken place and the two kingdoms had become divided. They were heartless group who lived brazenly and decadently. For thousands of miles in every direction, they were known and feared. They ruled over humans and vampires alike, demanding slave labor and copious amounts of human sacrifice. Occasionally humans would create armies to try to overthrow what they considered to be beautiful demonic overlords, but all such attacks were futile, resulting in an easy feast for the Romanians. Obedient humans were spared death, if not labor, and a few lucky individuals pleased the Romanian's enough to earn immortality. During this time, vampires were a well-known fact in the human world, and the contention that vampires should conceal their existence was scoffed at.

The Romanian's had created my father and uncles to be a part of their guard, and had become close over the years, considering each other to be brothers since they were all fledglings of the same creator, as well as brothers in arms. Caius was the youngest of the three, having been changed at 24, and Marcus at 25.

My mother was only two at the time that Aro had been changed at the age of 26, but he had been keeping an eye on her over the years, trying to keep her safe, if only from a distance. However, when the Romanian's learned about this when my mother was twenty, they ordered her to the castle in Romania and ordered her to be destroyed. They believed that she would pose a danger to our kind and locked her away in the dungeon to be executed by sunrise.

But Aro could not let this happen. He had planned to sneak into the dungeon in the middle of the night and run away from the castle with her in tow. He believed that he had the upper hand considering the fact that the Romanian's were not intending to tell Aro of their capture or the executing until it was taking place and would have no way to interfere. Lucky for him, Aro saw the guards kidnap Didyme and saw her confrontation with the two kings.

Catching him before he could put his plan into action, Caius and Marcus agreed to help and leave with them, insisting that he could not to this alone.

When they successfully made it inside of my mother's cage, Marcus had gotten his first full look at my mother and knew that she was his mate. His gift, as well as his heart had told him so.

They made is successfully out of the castle and ran to Italy where they had begun to create their rebel forces that they called the Volturi. They copied many aspects of the Romanians' way of life - the formation of a permanent guard, the stationary home, and the eschewing of hunting in favor of prey being rounded up and delivered to them. The difference was that they did all of these things while remaining invisible to the humans.

They starting recruiting gifted vampires in fighting and supernatural abilities and began training them. Caius, having been the general in the Romanian guard, was responsible for their combat training, while Marcus would work with them on their gifts, being the only gifted of the three brothers. Aro was responsible for intel, gathering information on the Romanians, as well as the organization of the Volturi as a whole. He was the front man, you could say.

A couple of years went by, and they had created a strong fortress, hidden within the city of Volterra. Aro and Caius found their mates in two human women and had children before changing too them into vampires. However, my parents, try as they might, were not able to conceive. But my mother refused to give up and decided to keep her mortality until she and Marcus had a child of their own.

It was around this time that a golden-eyed vampire named Carlisle Cullen had heard of the rebels and was intrigued, thirsty for knowledge, and went to Volterra in search of the rebel forces.

Upon their meeting, the brothers were intrigued by him, curious about his golden eyes and odd dietary preference. He explained how he only fed from animals, and began to tell them on of transformation. He had once been a pastor's son and had been bitten when they were chasing away a vampire from their town. He had been raised to believe that each human life was precious and refused to drink from a human. After secluding himself in the forest, he had become starved and instinctively attacked a deer before learning that he could survive from animal blood. Though it would not fully satisfy him as human blood would have, it still clenched his thirst and kept him strong.

Another two years passed and my still human mother was twenty five. She was becoming impatient and depressed at their challenges. Then, finally that spring, they discovered that Didyme was finally pregnant. The pregnancy was difficult, but Didyme refused to give up on that child that she and Marcus had wished for for so long. That September, she gave birth to me, Isabella Maria Volturi. It was that very day, due to the difficult labor, that Didyme was changed into an immortal, joining her mate and brother in the supernatural race. It was a miracle in itself that she had survived, thanks to Carlisle's expert in medicine. He had become a doctor about five years after his transformation and had been working in hospitals all over the world.

Another year passed, and before they knew it was time to make their first move against the Romanian government. Their guard was well trained and victory was in their favor. However, it was a delicate matter that could not be concluded with one battle, and after a century-long struggle, the Romanian's were finally defeated, leaving Stefan and Vladimir being the only survivors from the original twelve rulers. The only other survivor was Vladimir's mate, who was later killed during the last of the many attempts the Romanians made during their centuries to regroup, repopulate, and topple the Volturi.

After the defeat of the Romanians, Aro, Marcus, Caius contemplated on how they would govern and lead the vampire race. However, by now, the world's population, both mortal and immortal, was consistently growing in size. It was then that they decided to split the Earth into two hemisphere's and have another trusted vampire rule the West while the three of them ruled over the East. It didn't take them long to decided on Carlisle Cullen being that vampire.

Over the century, the three brothers had become close to Carlisle, practically adopting him into their family. He was intelligent, humane, and trustworthy, the perfect vampire to govern the East. It was decided that my family would rule over the eastern half, which would cover the continents of Europe, Asia and Africa. The West consisted of North and South America, along with was decided that Antarctica would be neutral territory, having practically no population and stretching across both east and readily accepted and began to build a coven of his own, but until he was able to acquire a strong guard, the brothers sent several of their soldiers to assist him in creating his headquarters and recruit and train his guard.

As the centuries wore on, the Romanian attempted to take back their throne with no success. Finally, a decade after my father and uncles saved Jane and Alec from being executed as witches at the age of fourteen, the Romanians fought for their last attempt to destroy the Volturi kingdom. They believed that once they gained control of the East, they would have the power to defeat the West and bring the vampire race back to what it once was, and govern them under a single body that ruled over both supernatural and human forces.

The Romanians amassed an army of more than 100 new recruits and were confident that the Volturi would was the first time that the Volturi displayed our powers in battle. Stefan and Vladimir had been planning to spring a trap for the expected Volturi retreat, and so escaped slaughter when their recruits failed. After this, they made no further attempt to create more vampires for their coven, and decided to disappear until they believed that the Volturi weakened or another power presented itself.

Vladimir and Stefan were constantly on the run and on their guard from the Volturi's agents after that, but since the two never posed much of a threat anymore, our efforts are not put at our best.

Throughout that time and shortly after his empire had been built, Carlisle became mated to a woman named Esme. Unfortunately, Carlisle found her near death and had to change her immediately, so they couldn't have any children of their own. It was then that they decided on adopting three children. Two of them were created by Carlisle, himself, except for one.

Jasper is their oldest son at 23 human years, followed by 21 year old Emmett, and finally, Edward being the youngest at 17. Edward became mated to a vampire seer named Alice, and Emmett became the mate to a fledgling of Carlisle's named Rosalie. Jasper is the only one who is not yet mated. I haven't had the chance to meet him yet, because he always seems to be away whenever our families visit.

From what I know about Jasper, he is said to be the most feared vampire known to our kind. He is the head of the Western guard and goes by many names; The Major, the Satan of the South, the Reaper, Ares, the God of War. He was the one responsible for ending the Southern Vampire Wars.

Jasper was in the South for 80 years where he had become the second in command to a viper of a woman named Maria. She had created him when he was a Major in the American Civil War. Together, they conquered all of the Southern Warlords and when there was no one left, he planned to kill her so he could escape her. Unfortunately, she caught wind of his plan and ran before he could execute it. He called the royal guard and they took in all of the newborns, teaching them what it meant to be a true vampire, along with the rules of our world. Carlisle immediately grew very fond of him and took him in as his son and the heir to the throne.

In our world, a female vampire of high standing (anyone in the royal bloodlines or a highly ranked member of the guard) keeps hold of their virginity and only gives it to their mate. Males don't have to abide by this rule, but once they find their intended, must remain loyal. Not that they would want to be unfaithful to begin with - their instincts won't allow it.

A soul mates' bond is said to be the strongest and most unbreakable bond. I happen to know a lot about the different types of bonds from my father, who has the gift of seeing those bonds. Being separated from your mate over a certain time or distance creates a dull throbbing in your chest that only increases the longer or farther apart you are from them, or so I've heard. They instinctively mark each other with a bite to the left side of the neck and fill their mates with their mating venom, changing their scent in the slightest to smell of their mate. Males are always dominant over the females and extremely protective. If ones mate dies, the other is not usually far behind.

It was discovered about 500 years ago that vampires can create children. If the male vampire mates with a human female, a baby is born a hybrid. They are what is called a 'Dhampir'. They age faster than humans and stop aging completely at 21 human years.

I am a Dhampir, along with my cousins. Dhampirs can bear children and choose to become a full vampire. The change only takes half of the amount of time that it takes from changing com a human. But once the female is a full vampire, the ability to have children is forfeited.

I sighed, hearing Jane coming to my door and bringing me from my thoughts. The Cullen's were expected to be spending the month with us to celebrate the anniversary of the end of the Genocidal War. It was a war between us and the Children of the Moon. They were trying to terminate our species as we were them. The War took place over 1,000 years ago and to celebrate our victory, every twenty five years, we have 30 days of coming together, having mock battles, games, and parties. The first day of the celebration was tomorrow and it was our turn to host the events.

"Excuse me, your highness?" Jane asked knocking on my door.

As I had mentioned, Jane is a member of the Volturi guard and could cause you immense pain just by looking at you. Her twin brother does the complete opposite and could cut off all of your senses with his deadly fog, leaving you blind, deaf and immune to sensation. Me? I am what is known as a shield and as powerful one at that, or so I've been told.

Shields are said to be very rare and there has only been two known in our existence. Johan, who had a physical shield, but was killed during the Genocidal War. And Renata, who is Uncle Aro's personal guard, but protects my father and Uncle Caius when she has to. Her shield is a bit different. If you went to attack him, you would suddenly find yourself going in the other direction and forgetting why you were going the other way to begin with. The only glitch with her shield was that she had to touch the person she is shielding for it to work.

Now my shield is something different than both of them. I can shield anyone within my senses mentally and physically. I can also use it as a weapon by cutting their limbs clean off, or trapping someone and constricting them inside until it gets so tight that they disappear into ash. I can also mold my shield so I can move people and objects, including fire and water. Lastly, if I use my mental shield and cover someone with a gift, I can use their gift as my own for as long as they are covered. I don't really like to use it too much though, unless I am in battle. I love to participate in the mock fights and training. I sometimes even accompany the guard on missions.

"Come in." I sighed, standing up in my long gown that I detested wearing. I was quite the tomboy and hated dressing up.

She entered the room and bowed her head in respect.

"Yes, Jane?" I asked.

She looked up at me and smiled sympathetically. "Your father and Uncles request your presence in the throne room. The Cullen's and their army have arrived."

I groaned, not looking forward to the celebration. I hated that I had to dress up for all of the activities, aside from when I fight in the games.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you guys think so far? Any thoughts on where the story might lead?**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note.**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX or DeathsQueen26_  
><em>**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
><em>- Bella'Xo<br>_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Heart's Desire**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. ****– Bella'Xo**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**  
><strong>(Jasper's POV)<strong>

"So tell me again why I had to accompany you guys on this trip?" I grumbled, looking back at my family in the limo on our way to the Volturi castle.

"Because you've missed every other trip that we've made to Italy and all of their trips to Washington. As heir to the throne, it is your responsibility to develop a bond with our fellow rulers of our race." Carlisle reasoned.

I sighed, knowing he was right and that I've put this meeting off for too long.

"Who knows? You may even be glad you came!" Peter smirked.

"What do you 'know'?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Now, what fun would it be if I just told you, huh?" His smirk turned into a grin. Cryptic bastard with his know it all attitude.

"Peter's right, you know!" Alice chirped from under Edward's arm. "You might be happy that we forced you to come." She looked up at her mate, who wore a similar smile.

"Did you actually _see_ that I would be happy, or are you just _assuming_?" I asked raising my brow in a challenge.

"I saw it." She sing-songed smugly.

I scowled. Those three were hiding something from me and that means Charlotte probably was in on it as well considering Peter was her mate and told her everything.

The rest of the family looked on and listened to our conversation with minimal interest, except for Emmett and Rose who were too busy sucking face, not even bothering to take a breath.

For the most part, I envied them; I envied all of my family. They were all happily mated and irrevocably in love. Their emotions said it all, even if words didn't. I was the only one of my brothers that wasn't mated, and because of that (not to mention that I am a crowned prince and the heir to the throne) women constantly threw themselves at me. I took advantage of it for the most part, but it never lasted more than one night. They would wine and complain that I didn't pursue them afterwards, saying that they loved me and that we were meant to be, when in all honesty, they didn't love me. They loved my position, looks, money, and not to mention, I am a God in bed. Having emotional manipulation definitely helps, not that I needed it. I visited a few of them more than once when I was in the mood with no one nearby to bring me a release, but when I was done with them, I left them with nothing more than a 'thank you.'

To say that most of my family disapproved would be putting it mildly. They would constantly reprimand me when I came home after a night of rolling in the sheets. I don't know what they expect from me. An eternity of celibacy until I find my true mate? I don't think so! When I brought up this point, they just said that they wanted me to find a companion until I found her. I told him I couldn't do that; make a girl fall in love with me and then drop her a soon as I find my mate. I'm not heartless, despite what other's may think.

Emmett and Peter are the only ones who haven't gotten on my case or tried to set me up with someone. They understand my predicament.

Even though Peter and Charlotte weren't considered part of the Royal Family, they were still family to me. I met them during the Southern Wars. Peter was my captain and one of the couple of vampires who had been permitted to live after their newborn year. I had let him and Charlotte escape when her named came up on the culling list Maria had given me. They came back for me the day Maria had run off and helped me with the Royal Western Army when they came with Carlisle. For the most part they are off doing their own thing, but they visit quite often and decided to come with us to Italy to celebrate for the month in Italy. I consider them family as much, if not more than the Cullen's.

We pulled up in front of the large and beautiful castle in Volterra that housed the Volturi and their guard. One by one we got out of the limo with the males helping their mates by the hand.

Three red eyed vampires stood with their mates and children greeting us at the door. I looked over each of them, sizing them up upon instinct. Something that I couldn't quite shake since the wars. The one in the middle, whom I assumed was Aro stood about 6 feet with brown hair down past his shoulders. He dressed in all black with the Volturi pendant hanging from his neck. The Volturi pendant was a gold medallion with a large 'V' with a shield in the center. On the shield, it was divided into four with two trees and bird of some kind. There was a large Ruby above the shield with leaves on each side. At the tip of the 'V' was a diamond shaped ruby and waves coming from each side of the tip of the 'V'. Aro's mate Sulpicia had straight red hair that was pulled up into a large bun on top of her head. She wore a long dark green dress with black trimming and had a choker on with the Volturi crest. Their son, Riley, stood to the other side of Aro. His brown hair cut short while he stood about 5'10. He wore black pants and jacket with a green shirt on under it to match both of his parents. His crest hung like a medal over his heart on the outside of his jacket.

To their right stood Caius. He had blond hair that came straight, just above his shoulders. He was about 5'11 and wore a black robe with the Volturi pendant around his neck, like his brother. His mate, Athenodora, wore a long sleeved maroon dress with black lace decorating the edges of her dress. Her blond hair was worn down and fell in waves to her collar bone. She wore her crest on her choker, but instead of a chain like Sulpicia, she wore it on a ribbon. They had their two sons standing slightly behind Caius on his opposite side, along with a female. The older one, Charles, had bright blond hair like his father, and fell slightly into his eyes. He wore black pants and a button down maroon shirt that matched his mother's dress. He wore his crest as a pendant on a long chain that hung around his neck. The female, whom I assumed was Makenna, had light brown hair that was extremely curly and pulled up into a short ponytail and had a couple curls hang down on to her face. She wore a similar dress to Athenodora, except it was black with maroon lace in the same spots. Her crest was smaller than everyone else's, no doubt because she was only a mate to the royal family and not born into it. She had hers on a choker, much like the other women. The other male, Alistair, had hair more like his mother; blond, but more of a golden color than white. He wore his hair slick back and wore his clothes opposite of his brother; maroon pants with a black button down and the Volturi pendant on a chain around his neck.

Lastly was Marcus Volturi. He had thick brown, might as well consider it black, hair that came down to his shoulders. He had a kinder face than his brothers, but was looking at me oddly. He stood about 6 foot and wore a black rob similar to Caius, with his Volturi crest hanging around his neck on a long gold chain. His mate, Didyme, stood to his left in a black gown with a robin's egg blue sash that matched the ribbon on her choker that held her crest. She had the same color hair as her mate that fell down just below her shoulders in thick curls. She had the front pulled back in clips that had light blue stones that matched her dress. It was then that I noticed that someone was missing. Marcus and Dydme had a daughter, making her the only crowned princess and the youngest of her cousins.

"Welcome Cullen's!" Aro greeted us, bringing me out of my thoughts as I looked around for the missing Princess. "It has been too long, my friend."

"Indeed it has, Aro." Carlisle smiled and shook his hand.

Aro held on for a moment, reading his thoughts no doubt, then let go with a smile.

"I see you have brought all of your children this time around." He commented as he looked in my direction. "It is a pleasure to finally have met the great Major himself!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Aro." I bowed my head respectfully with my hands in their usual position clasped behind my back.

"Well come in! No need to remain outside! I will have someone bring all of your bags to your rooms in the royal wing of the castle." He said as we past the human receptionist.

When she noticed us, she stood with a smile. "Benvenuti a Volterra! Godetevi il vostro soggiorno con noi! (Welcome to Volterra! Enjoy your stay with us)"

I nodded in her direction as a thank you and continued walking with the group towards what I assumed was the throne room.

"Where is the Princess? I was surprised not to see her when we arrived." Carlisle observed.

I got this weird feeling when he mentioned this mystery princess and felt as if something was pulling me in the direction of the corridor we had just past. I listened closely as if needing to know the answer to Carlisle's question.

Aro sighed, whipping his hands down his face in exasperation. "She is not as excited as the rest of us about the celebration and is up in her bedroom sulking. You know how defiant she can be sometimes, though we all love her for her outgoing nature. She doesn't want to wear a long gown, she wants to participate in the fights...the usual. I assure you she will be down shortly though. I sent Jane up to get her and to meet us in the throne room."

I rose my eyebrows in surprise at his explanation of the princess. All of the proper women I've met always wore dresses, never participated in fights unless necessary. She sounded like my kind of woman and the more I heard, the more I liked.

"Are you going to allow her to participate?" I spoke up.

"Yes." Aro mumbled. "Her father is a lot more easy going than the rest of us and has assured me that she can take care of herself. Not that we don't know this already."

"So she can fight?" I asked anxiously.

I heard everyone around me begin to chuckle or smile at my question. I looked around trying to figure out what they found amusing, but their emotions only showed excitement, amusement or suspense.

"Well?" I pressed.

"I think we are going to let you find out for yourself, Major." Peter answered as he slapped my back as we entered the double doors to the throne room.

The room was large with high ceilings that had a mural painted across it. The floor was made of marble and there were three thrones at the top of a small staircase.

"For the celebration, we will be adding more thrones for all of the royals to enjoy the games together." Marcus mentioned as we made our way behind them to a large sitting area that would normally be out of sight to those who were not looking for it.

We all took our seats and made small talk as everyone caught up and got to know each other. But the whole time I was there, I could not ignore the pull in my chest that was pulling me towards the double doors that we had entered through. I was caught more than once looking at it as if waiting for something or someone to come through.

Just as I thought that, the double doors were opened by two guards and in walked in the most stunningly beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on, along with the two male guards that I had remembered were named Demetri and Felix who were part of the high ranking members of the guard. Behind the woman were two more guards, a male and female. I remembered that they were named Jane and Alec. They were brother and sister and were the youngest of the guard, but also two of the most deadly. They were nicknamed the 'witch twins.'

She had thick brown, almost black, hair that fell in loose curls just above her back and was pulled half up in a bun with pieces falling out of it and half down with a small white gold diamond tiara gracing her head. She wore a robin's egg blue sleeveless V-neck gown with black lace peeking out of her bust. A black sash was wrapped around her waist and she wore her Volturi crest like the men did but on a long white golden chain. She wore other white gold jewelry to complete her ensemble. Her light pick lips were full and kissable and her skin looked so perfect and smooth. She had red eyes like the rest of her family and they looked like two rubies shinning back at me.

I felt my whole world begin to shift. Gravity wasn't holding me to the earth, but she was. I have only just laid eyes on her and I already knew that I would do anything for her just to see her smile. It was my mission in life to make sure that she is always safe, happy, and healthy. She is the other half to my soul, my heart's desire. My Mate.

"Princess Isabella! It is a pleasure to see you again, my dear." Carlisle said as he stood and met her at the entrance to the sitting area, taking her hand and placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

I caught myself growling at the display of affection and the only thing I could think of was '_mine!' _

Everyone looked at me with stunned expressions except for Edward, Alice, Peter, Charlotte, and surprisingly Marcus. He wore a pleased smile and nodded in my direction in acceptance and I returned it with a 'thank you.'

Isabella looked at me with a shocked expression like everyone else, but then after she saw me, it turned into shock for a different reason, along with lust and understanding. It pleased me to no end that my mate recognized me as hers. It was then I felt like kicking myself. If I hadn't skipped out on all of the visits with the Volturi with my family, I could have had her decades ago. Stupid, stupid! I growled to myself.

Edward began chuckling from the other side of the sitting area, no doubt listening to me beating myself up for my idiocy and stupidity. 'Yeah, yeah...laugh it up, asshole!' I thought to him, which only resulted in him laughing harder.

"May I inquire as to what is so funny, young Edward?" Aro asked as he extended his hand.

Calming down, Edward nodded and placed his hand in Aro's. He was silent for a few seconds, but then began to laugh as well. He released Edward's hand with an excited and pleased expression.

"Is it true, Marcus?" He asked.

"It is indeed, brother." Marcus nodded and placed his hand in Aro's to show him our bond.

"Amazing!" Aro exclaimed and turned to the rest of us. "It appears that Jasper has found a mate in our Isabella! Marcus has never seen a bond so strong!"

"Congratulations!"

"Way to go, bro!"

"I'm so happy for you guys!"

"I told you that you would be glad you came!"

"That's great!"

Everyone congratulated us happily. Not that I didn't appreciate their support, but the only reaction I was worried about was my Isabella's, who hasn't moved or said anything as of yet.

* * *

><p><strong>(Isabella's POV)<strong>

I remained where I stood when Carlisle had greeted me, looking at my mate. Mate...I couldn't believe it. I had found my mate in the most feared vampire to ever walk this earth. He was looking back at me, most likely reading my emotions. I had decided not to shield them from him, knowing that it would scare him since he wasn't aware of my gift. He had the most intense gaze that could no doubt instill fear in any who are on the receiving end of his wrath. But the way he was looking at me with such longing gave me butterflies and I knew that I could get lost in his stare.

He had curly blond hair that fell in his eyes came to his ears. He had a muscular build that made me want to run my hands all over him. He was also covered in scars that were no doubt from newborns in the Southern Wars as well as the battles he was in with the Western Army. They gave him a dangerous vibe, but at the same time made me feel safe. I liked them. His eyes were golden like the rest of his family's, but he also had red flakes in them as if he fed from animals but also fed from humans occasionally. They were beautiful.

My father approached me and took my hand his both of his, diverting my attention from Jasper on to him.

"Would you like to meet your mate?" He asked.

I bit my lip nervously and nodded shyly. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Now this is a side I so very seldom see from you." He said as he walked me towards Jasper who respectfully stood from his chair. He was about 6'2 to my 5'7.

"It's not every day you meet your intended mate." I reasoned rolling my eyes.

We came to a stop in front of him and he gave me a warm smile that I returned.

"Jasper, I would like you to meet my daughter, Principessa Isabella Maria Volturi, the crowned princess of the East. Isabella, is your intended mate, Principe Jasper Andrew Whitlock, crowned prince of the West and heir to the throne." He said placing my hand in Jasper's extended one. I gasped as electricity flowed through our hands where we touched.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, princess." He said as he leaned down and kissed the back of my hand, sending more pleasurable electricity through me.

"The pleasure is all mine, sire." I curtsied.

"Please, call me Jasper." He politely corrected me.

"Jasper." I smiled. "Then you will call me Bella."

"Bella." He grinned as he tried my name on for size.

"Wonderful! Our two families will be formally joined!" Aro said clapping as he, Caius and Carlisle approached us.

"We shall announce their engagement tomorrow before the first of the celebration starts, then we shall have the wedding on the final day as to allow these two to go on a honeymoon after their wedding." Caius eagerly. Everyone knew that the kings wished their two families to be joined and it appears that Jasper and I are the final puzzle piece.

"That sounds wonderful!" Esme agreed as she spoke with my aunts.

"Gianna, please see that Prince Jasper's things are moved to Isabella's tower at once." Father spoke into the intercom on the side table. I was shocked that he was so willing for Jasper to stay in my suite with me, but it was known that once mates found each other that they would be over protective of each other and will refuse to be out of the other's sight for the first three months.

"Yes, sire." She replied.

Maybe this celebration won't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** So, what did you guys think? R&R and tell me what you think! I hope you guys liked it! If you have any questions or comments, leave them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. **

**KCLutz4475:****Are the human's aware of the vamps?**_  
>No, the humans are not aware that vampire's exist. <em>

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet' **(REVISED)**  
><span>'Dhampir'<span> **COMPLETED!**  
>'Far Fetched Realities'<br>'Mirror Image'  
>'Other Worldly Beauty'<br>'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
>'Perplexing Revelations'<br>'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
>'Pretexting'<br>'You Promised Me Forever'  
>'Intricate Beauty'<br>'Never What It Seems'  
>'The Major'<br>'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
>'Unbreakable Faith'<br>'The Heart's Desire'  
>'Elemental Bella'<br>'Overwhelming Darkness'** NEW!**  
>'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'<br>'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
>'Death is Only the Beginning'<br>'Instinctual Reactions'  
>'How You Make Me Feel'<br>'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
>- Bella'Xo<em><br>_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	3. Author's Note (Collab)

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR's NOTE!**

**Hey Guys! Sorry if you were expecting this to be an update, but I needed to let everyone know that due to popular requests and hits from our other story, 'Death is Only the Beginning' we will be changing this story to a collaboration between the two of us, as well as her story 'Overwhelming Darkness'. **

**Her penname is DeathsQueen26 and she's an awesome Author, so check her out as well as our other collaborations together!**

**As of this point, due to popular requests we are resuming this story! If you have any quetsions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX ****_or _****Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet' **(REVISED)**  
><span>'Dhampir'<span> **COMPLETED!**  
>'Far Fetched Realities'<br>'Mirror Image'  
>'Other Worldly Beauty'<br>'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
>'Perplexing Revelations'<br>'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
>'Pretexting'<br>'You Promised Me Forever'  
>'Intricate Beauty'<br>'Never What It Seems'  
>'The Major'<br>'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
>'Unbreakable Faith'<br>'The Heart's Desire'  
>'Elemental Bella'<br>'Overwhelming Darkness'** NEW!**  
>'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'<br>'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
>'Death is Only the Beginning'<br>'Instinctual Reactions'  
>'How You Make Me Feel'<br>'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
>- Bella'Xo<em><br>_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Heart's Desire**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews****. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my Author's Note at the bottom of the next chapter, like so! Enjoy! – Bella'Xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>****(Bella's POV)**

I sat in the castle gardens as I lay under a large willow tree that sat on an island in the middle of the large pond. I had one of my favorite books in my hands, but try as I might, I couldn't concentrate on the mesmerizing words of Wuthering Heights as I continuously thought about the fact that I had a mate now; A mate that I didn't know anything about. The only thing that I did know about him was his reputation that the entire vampire world was also aware of.

A reputation that spoke of The God of War and his undefeated fights and battles, how he came to be in his position within the royal family, as well as his sexual escapades with his many conquests that spoke of his talents in the bedroom, and about his alter persona, also known as 'The Major,' along with his inner demon who might as well be Ares himself.

But all of this was public knowledge. It doesn't speak of who he really was as a person or vampire. It didn't allow me to know who he really was deep down and it makes me nervous to have to marry someone so soon that I have no to very little knowledge about. However, I will do it out of duty to my family and my people and I will make the effort to get to know my intended mate so that we can become great rulers when we accept the throne. Not to mention that it is my duty as his mate to become his eternal happiness as he was supposed to be to me. Even now, I can feel the pull of the mating bond and the intense desire to be near him.

The wind blew towards me, carrying the scent that sent tingles throughout my body, as well as a flash of desire to complete our mating bond. But unfortunately, that union cannot happen until our wedding night, as is the tradition for all of the members of the Royal blood line states.

I looked up as I heard him approaching and he walked across the small wooden bridge that connected to the little island that I was resting on. He appeared before me and bowed in a gentleman like manner, though I couldn't help but wonder how many other women had seen him standing this exact way with that exact same smile on his face. It was painful, I'll admit, but I refused to let it bother me.

"Good afternoon, Princess."

"Good afternoon, Jasper." I smiled pleasantly at him, "How are you?"

"Better now that I am in your company." He straightened and took a seat beside me under the tree. "What are you readin'?" He smiled sweetly as he glanced down at the book in my hand.

Even though I told myself that I would not be bothered by such a silly thing such as his experience, I was wondering if he would remain faithful to me and our bond, because of his reputation as a playboy.

I mentally sighed as I put my barrier up around the emotions that I did not want him to feel.

"Wuthering Heights," I answered him, pulling the book towards me while showing him the cover of the old book. It was the first one that my father had given me as early as I could remember. We would get in my bed as he tucked me in and cuddle together in the dim light of the library at night in front of the fireplace in my room and he would read to me book after book about princesses and knights with shining armor. They were mostly about adventure as the heroine or hero would learn many lessons along the way. Some were about wars that were recorded, both human and vampire alike, though the ones about the vampires were obviously written by a vampire and kept out of reach from the unsuspecting humans. My favorites were the classics like 'Call Me Ishmael' and 'Pride and Prejudice'.

"It looks as if it's your favorite." He raised one of his legs as to prop up his arm. His cowboy looks were rather dashing on him, but I kept in the back of my mind that he knew it by the look in his eyes.

I couldn't help by nod. "It was the first book that my father gave me to read on my own." I smiled politely at him. "What do you like to read about?" I tilted my head to the side.

He smiled. "I like to read about the Civil War times, but I know they are not always accurate." He winked at me. I could feel the butterflies start to flutter in my stomach. "I like to go through them and make corrections in my copies. It helps pass the time."

"You were turned during the civil war?" I asked. "I always thought that time of history to be rather fascinating." I blushed and realized that for the first time that I hated being half vampire half human.

"Was your father right?" He raised a brow. I scrunched up my eyebrows and looked at him in confusion. "About the fightin'?"

I smirked as I marked my page and laid my book on the ground beside me before I stood up and brushed off my clothes. "Of course," I answered as I turned and walked a little ways away from the large tree. I turned and crouched down in my fighting stance and threw a grin in his direction. "Would you like to find out?" I raised a daring eyebrow.

Jasper was up on his feet in a blink of an eye. "Is that a challenge, ma'am?" His head lowered as he stalked towards me his eyes were locked on mine. I shivered, but didn't take my eyes off him. A smirk spread across his face.

All I needed to do was nod as he rushed towards me. I chuckled as I jumped and was able to flip over him and land on the balls of my feet. I smirked as I took off running towards the water. I jumped over the small body of water and shot off like a bullet into the trees.

I could feel Jasper getting closer as he gained on me, but I would not let him catch me. I was a master of out maneuvering. Just ask Demetri.

I placed my shields around me tightly as I jumped off of both feet into the trees. I was rather pleased when he shot past me. I chuckled and then found that he was back under the tree tops where I was hiding. I held my breath and made sure that every barrier I had was in place. I could not only hide my scent, but my thrumming heartbeat. It comes in handy when fighting vampires, though when it comes to newborns, it's a great distraction.

"Come out, come out, where eva' you are, darlin'!" Jasper called to me, but his voice was rougher than normal.

I frowned as I looked closer at his eyes. They were black where the color should be. I held back a gasp, because I knew that the Major was present. I shivered and felt my shield slip slightly.

When his head whipped in my direction, I took off through the trees back towards the castle. I knew that I was the fastest of my other cousins, but Jasper -er- the Major was a full vampire and I was only half. Not to mention, he was known as the fastest vampire alive as well as the fiercest. While everyone else lost their newborn strength and speed after their first year, the Major only gained it.

I could feel the pull in my chest getting lighter, which could only mean that he was getting closer. I was just about to run into clearing when I was pushed up into a tree trunk with a black eyed Major pinning me to the tree. His knee was between my legs, which had trapped me. My heart was pounding in my ears louder and faster than usual as I was stared into the deep onyx orbs that were locked onto mine. I couldn't hear anything else around me, but watched as his eyes went to my mouth and then back up to my eyes. It was as if he was asking permission. So, I did the only thing that I could do at that moment in time and licked my lips. He must have seen it as an invitation, because his lips then captured mine.

I had no idea that he had my arms pinned to my side until I tried to move them. I wanted to run my fingers through his honey blond hair. I heard myself moan as he released my arms and trailed his hands down them and very lightly brushed against the sides of my breasts. I gasped and with that his tongue plunged inside. This time I was able to wrap my arms around his neck as I whimpered.

All too soon, I felt my rational thought hit me square in the gut.

_He had done this to many of women__._

I could not pull away fast enough. I was glad that I was able to push my shield out and have it slam into him, but only slightly, throwing him about 10 ft. from me. I took off as quick as I could and ran back to my room where I slammed the door shut. I knew that I had left my book outside. However, I would just send Jane back out for it later. I could not face Jasper again, not to mention my father. I shivered at the thought of what would have happened. It wasn't as if I didn't wish for it to happen, it was just that I knew that if I was mated to this man, I would like to be courted and treated like a woman, not the child that my family still treats me as.

I sighed as I fell backwards onto my bed. I turned over onto my stomach and crawled up the bed where I pulled the blankets down and crawled in between them. The only good thing about being a half-breed was that I was still able to sleep, unlike my father and mother. I closed my eyes and let the darkness of dream land take me away.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jane's POV)<strong>

I had been watching Jasper and the young Miss as they spoke to each other and then as they took off into the forest. It wasn't until Isabella came out of the woods at full speed that I ran into the woods to see what had happened. What I found was quite funny.

"You should watch yourself." I narrowed my eyes at him as I sent him a small amount of pain. "Isabella will not be treated like one of your countless harlots." I turned and started to walk away.

"She is my mate." Jasper hissed through his teeth. I snorted.

"She is, but she is also a princess." I looked over my shoulder. "If you do not treat her as such, then you will have to deal with a broken mating bond."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Jasper snarled. "There is no way."

I couldn't help, but spin around and pin him into a tree. "Watch yourself, boy." I snarled my eyes going black. "Isabella is the princess of this territory and I'll be damned if her own mate treats her like a common whore. If you even come near her in a way that I don't like, then you will have to answer to me and my brother." I let go of his throat and dropped him with my power. I knew that with his gift, he could have easily turned it on me, but I knew that he wouldn't risk the consequences of harming one of the princess's lady's maids. Especially since the mating wasn't completed.

"You will regret this." He hissed.

I snorted as I walked away. "Oh, I know who you are, _Major__. _But just remember, I am not just another pretty face. I will protect my Mistress, even if it's from _you,_her own mate!"

I ran back into the castle and went in search of my Mistress. I knew that she would be rather upset, because of what happened and if I knew her like I knew I did, she would be in her room sleeping.

As I rounded the corner, I found Marcus standing at her bedroom door with a frown on his face.

When I came in range of his hearing, his head turned and he looked at me.

"Why is my daughter upset?" His eyes narrowed as he came towards me.

I sighed. "I was making sure that she did not get into trouble like she is known to do, then Master Jasper came out and started talking to her. Miss Isabella and Master Jasper were speaking about things, and then Master Jasper asked if it was true that she liked to fight. She said yes, of course, and asked if he wanted to find out." I closed my eyes because I could feel the tension in the air.

"Continue." It was an order from Marcus.

I nodded. "Isabella flipped over him and ran into the woods to hide. However, something must have happened, because when she came out, she was upset and I could smell not only her arousal, but his, as well, all over her. I could tell that she was upset, because her barrier was flickering in and out."

Marcus said nothing, but nodded as he turned and walked away. I kept my mouth shut, but I was rather glad that it wasn't my ass on the line.

I gathered myself then went to Isabella's room, opening the door. I could see that she was, in fact, asleep. I could see Didyme sitting in a chair on the other side of the room with a book of her own. When I walked in, she motioned for me to come sit next to her.

"I heard what you told my husband." Didyme told me in a soft tone. I knew that she was speaking where Bella could not hear, yet.

I nodded. "I could not hide it from him if I did, he would have sent me to Aro and then Aro would have found out and told him anyway." I sighed slumping in my chair. "How is she?" I tilted my head to the side.

This time Didyme sighed. "I worry for my daughter." She confessed. "I worried that she has too much responsibly for her age." I could tell that her eyes were tired. "You know my daughter the best; what could she possibly be thinking?" She kept her eyes on Bella as she slept.

"I think that she is worried not only about the future of the East, but of her life." I took my Mistress's mother's hand. "She is always worrying about things she had no control over, but she is too stubborn to listen to anyone's reassurances."

Didyme smiled. "That is true." She stood and went over to lie next to her daughter. "Leave for a while. I will tend to her in the morning."

I nodded as I rose to my feet and left the room. I truly hoped that Isabella's dream of a prince would come true, but if her prince was Major Jasper Whitlock, she would really need some serious help, because he was anything, but a prince charming.

_More like a Charming Prince._

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: So, what did everyone think!? Will Jasper change his ways and win Isabella's heart? Or will he continue to be a playboy and make being her mate a living hell? Let me know what you think! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**KCLutz7745 & kisei-angel: I love your story so far I hope you get to write a lot more. ;) I was wondering do humans know about vampires/are humans aware of vamps? Update soon. Plz.**

_Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you like the story so far. To answer your question, no, the humans don't know about vampires. They are completely naive to the supernatural world. Enjoy and keep reading! _

**bamagal110: O I LIKE IT BELLA IS A PRINCESS DOES SHE EAT HUMAN BLOOD AND IF SO WILL SHE HAVE TO CHANGE TO LIVE WITH THE CULLEN'S?**

_I'm glad that you like it! Yes, Bella is the same kind of vampire that Renesmee was in Breaking Dawn, so she does eat human food. She doesn't have to change, but you never know?! Things may happen in the future! Enjoy!_

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet' **(REVISED)**  
><span>'Dhampir'<span> **COMPLETED!**  
>'Far Fetched Realities'<br>'Mirror Image'  
>'Other Worldly Beauty'<br>'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
>'Perplexing Revelations'<br>'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
>'Pretexting'<br>'You Promised Me Forever'  
>'Intricate Beauty'<br>'Never What It Seems'  
>'The Major'<br>'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
>'Unbreakable Faith'<br>'The Heart's Desire'  
>'Elemental Bella'<br>'Overwhelming Darkness'** NEW!**  
>'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'<br>'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
>'Death is Only the Beginning'<br>'Instinctual Reactions'  
>'How You Make Me Feel'<br>'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
>- Bella'Xo<em><br>_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Heart's Desire**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my Author's Note at the bottom of the next chapter, like so! Enjoy!**** – Bella'Xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>(Bella's POV)**

As I was coming back to the waking world, I knew that I was not alone. Sniffing silently I tried to get the scent of the person in my room. I relaxed a little bit because my mother was very caring.

"Come now, Isabella. Do you really think that you can escape your day by hiding in your room?" My mother's voice coaxed me.

I sighed and rolled over onto my back. Opening my eyes, I could see that the day light was just starting to shine. I sat up and saw that my mother already had my gown out for me. I groaned, because I hated these things. I then saw the pair of tight pants that father made some of the maids make for me to go under the dresses. I jumped up and used my speed to hurry through my morning routine. Mother was sitting on the bed when I emerge from the bathroom and entered the bedroom. She patted the spot on the bed in front of her.

"Come here, daughter." She asked me. "We need to speak about what happened last night."

I took a breath and walked over and sat down letting mother brush my hair. "What do you wish to speak about?" I hesitantly asked. I was worried that Mother and Father were upset with me.

"I know what happened between young Jasper and yourself." She continued to brush the tangles out of my hair at human speed. "I understand that you both have urges, but you will not be left alone again. I should have spoken to you when he first was announced as your mate, but I didn't have the time. I had to speak with his mother, Esme."

I felt a little bit better. "I think I know why the Major came out." I spoke softly.

"Oh, and why is that?" My mother asked sounding surprise.

"I ran from him." I ducked my head as I turned to look at her.

Mother just smiled. "That you did, dear, but he should have spoken to you about it instead of trying to 'jump your bones' and claim you." She smiled a knowing smile. "Your father has dealt with Jasper while you were asleep, thus, he will be on his best behavior or, pull or no pull, your mating will not be taken place. I also know that you have some fears that concern him."

I nodded turning letting her finish brushing my hair. "How can I trust him when I know that he has been with so many women?" I sighed. "I know that he is older than myself in vampire terms, but I feel as though he won't be faithful to me once we become mated." I tried to hold back the tears.

Mother placed the brush down and drew me into her arms. "That is something that you must speak to him about." She tried to sooth me. "Most likely, even if he wished it, he could not. Mates are a blessing and a curse depending on your mate." She pulled back and kissed my forehead. "Now, let us hurry. I know your father wishes a few words with both you and Jasper before the guests start to arrive."

I nodded, turning back around, that way she could finish. I wished that this could be different, but my heart says that Jasper is the one man that could lift me up higher than the clouds or could take me fall deeper than Hell.

I took a much needed breath as I let my mother finish. I was completely nervous because I have seen mated couples get physical with one another and then some talk it out. I prayed to God that Jasper would never hit me or hurt me. My heart could not take his betrayal before we even started the mating process.

* * *

><p><strong>(Peter's POV)<strong>

I have been sitting here watching Jasper pace back and forth for hours now. Marcus had come in and spoken to him and from what my knower tells me, Jasper was given no choice in the manner of his mate, because she was indeed his true soul mate. I raised a brow at him when Jasper looked my way.

"Well?" I asked. I was sitting in a chair with my legs crossed at my ankles and my arms crossed over my chest, fingers intertwined.

"Marcus told me that if I didn't behave myself with Miss Bella, then I wasn't goin' to be with my mate any time soon." Jasper sat down with his head in his hands. "I know I messed up, but from what Marcus told me, they can sever our bond even after the first bite. Once the second bite is in place, it is too strong for it to break, especially in the case of a true soul mate."

"Well, that's understandable." I told him with a shrug. "You were a little out of character in the woods if I heard right." I raised a brow.

Jasper sighed and nodded. "Yer right." He ran his hands over his face. "From what I understand, Bella and I aren't to be left alone again until after our binding ceremony."

"Do ya blame 'em, Jasper?" I asked him honestly. "With yer reputation with the girls and all..." I raised an eyebrow in question. "Why do ya think that we tried ta get ya to settle down before yer mate came along? That way somethin' like this wouldn't happen." I reminded him. "You better straighten up! There are a lot of people that need this mating to work out."

"I know, I know… Yes, I realized I messed up." Jasper clenched his eyes closed. "I... Damn it!" He yelled jumping up and jumping out the window.

I could only sigh as I shook my head. I smiled when Charlotte came in just then. "Hey babe," I pulled her to me kissing her neck. "What'cha doin'?"

Charlotte looked up at me with a smile. "I needed to tell you both that it was almost time to head to the party." She sighed looking out the window where Jasper went. "She's here." Charlotte whispered.

I couldn't help but stiffen. Jasper had one girl that he used the most. If she was here, it would cause a lot of trouble for Jasper and Bella. I couldn't help, but sigh. "We have our work cut out for us." I whispered to my mate.

Charlotte nodded. "I'll try to keep that bitch away from Bella. I believe that Alice can help with that." She rose up on her toes and kissed my cheek then flitted out of the room.

I prayed that neither girl would meet or all hell would break loose. My knower was going crazy. I just hoped that Lil' Bit didn't listen to that tramp. Tanya was the worst of the Denali sisters. They were all succubus's. I prayed that I could get to Jasper before she got to him. If Bella found Jasper and Tanya together it would not be good. I just know it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella's POV)<strong>

I had been ready for about three hours and I knew that some of the cousins of the Cullen's were here. I could only hope that they were as sweet as Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie was kind of cold at first, but she just took some getting used to.

At this time, I was walking to the library where I was told by one of the maids that my father was in there. I wished to speak to him before we did anything. I wanted to tell him that it was as much my fault as Jasper's that we got carried away.

I was almost to the library when I heard a giggle. I stopped when I heard Jasper's voice. I could have sworn that he was supposed to be getting ready for our announcement.

I placed my shield around me tightly as I moved towards the door that was cracked open. When I looked inside, I was shocked and hurt. There stood Jasper with his arms around some blonde. Her hands were tangled in his hair as though they had been there before. I felt my heart break at the sight before me, but what I saw next was damning for him.

"Oh Jazzy, I am so happy that I found you here all alone." The girl purred as she rubbed her body all over him. "I was only wondering if you wanted to have some fun. You just look so sexy." She moved one of her hands down to cup him through his pants.

Jasper growled as his eyes turned black and I could tell that he was turned on by the way he was gripping her. I couldn't contain the sob that came from my mouth as I took off down the hall way. I ran to my room and wrote a note, telling my mother and father that I was sorry, but I couldn't deal with this any longer. I needed to get away and I would write soon, but to see my mate in the arms of another, I would rather be alone for eternity. I then placed a paperweight on top, that way it would not fly away then I gathered my bag and two sets of clothing.

I had some money stashed away in case of an emergency. I would leave and no one would be the wiser. I would never look at him the same, because he would never want me when he had that. I wiped furiously at the tears that fell, however, I didn't let it detour me from my goal.

As I packed, I could feel eyes on my back, but I couldn't think about that at the moment. I hurried with my packing and took one more look around the room before I took off the small crown I wore in special events. I placed it on top of the letter to everyone then ran and jumped out into the day. I was lucky, because no one could start to look for me til the night. I would go to America or somewhere over there, but I would never go back if I had to deal with a cheating mate. That was my worse fear come to life. I had hoped that I would have a loyal, loving mate, but all I have is an unfaithful man-whore. I would miss my family, but all I had known was of the palace and I wished for freedom. While I never complained, I tried to show them nicely and this was the only other way I could think of. I would not tie myself to an unfaithful, despicable, sex-driven male vampire for a mate.

The further away I got, I could feel as though someone was trying to get me to go back, but the only thing I did was tie my bag tightly and jump into the water that was not too far if you were as fast as a vampire. That was one thing I had going for me. I was rather fast. I was shocked when Jasper was able to take me, but with him it was as if I didn't need to show that I was better, because it was instinctual, but that was where it began and stopped. I knew that I would find someone out there in the world that would be mine and only mine.

James offered, but that was just disgusting, because he had tried to grope me more than once and his mannerisms were barbaric. I could only hope that he would not find me. He was a gifted tracker, but I had my shield around me tightly and it had not slipped yet. I would keep it in place until I was far enough away. Demmy wouldn't come after me unless mother or father told him to. I could count on father for his understanding, but I worried that I would hurt mother. She only wished for me to be the girl I am, but I never felt right in dresses and frilly things.

This is what my heart desired... At least, I hope.

**A/N:  Uh Oh! Trouble! What do you think really happened with Jasper and Tanya or is it exactly what it seems? What will happen when the others realize that Bella is gone? Will she get into trouble when she reaches America? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**OnceUponATime217: Right now I hate Jasper. He was such a jerk to Bella. I hope that Marcus and the other boys get on his case and don't stop telling him that he isn't good enough for Bella until he changes his ways and treats her the way she deserves to be treated. A quick question: will James and Victoria be showing up in this story?**

_Thanks for the review! Yeah, I agree…Jasper is a jerk at this point in the story. Hopefully he will clean his act up. I briefly mentioned James in this chapter, so the answer to your question is yes! Keep reading! Enjoy!_

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet' **(REVISED)**  
><span>'Dhampir'<span> **COMPLETED!**  
><span>'Far Fetched Realities'<span>  
><span>'Mirror Image'<span>  
><span>'Other Worldly<span> Beauty'  
><span>'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'<span> **(SEQUEL)**  
>'Perplexing Revelations'<br>'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
>'Pretexting'<br>'You Promised Me Forever'  
>'Intricate Beauty'<br>'Never What It Seems'  
>'The Major'<br>'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
>'Unbreakable Faith'<br>'The Heart's Desire'  
>'Elemental Bella'<br>'Overwhelming Darkness'  
>'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'<br>'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
>'Death is Only the Beginning'<br>'Instinctual Reactions'  
>'How You Make Me Feel'<br>'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
>- Bella'Xo<em><br>_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Heart's Desire**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my Author's Note at the bottom of the next chapter, like so! Enjoy! ****– Bella'Xo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap on the previous chapter…<strong>_

_**(Bella's POV)**_

_As I packed, I could feel eyes on my back, but I couldn't think about that at the moment. I hurried with my packing and took one more look around the room before I took off the small crown I wore in special events. I placed it on top of the letter to everyone then ran and jumped out into the day. I was lucky, because no one could start to look for me til the night. I would go to America or somewhere over there, but I would never go back if I had to deal with a cheating mate. That was my worse fear come to life. I had hoped that I would have a loyal, loving mate, but all I have is an unfaithful man-whore. I would miss my family, but all I had known was of the palace and I wished for freedom. While I never complained, I tried to show them nicely and this was the only other way I could think of. I would not tie myself to an unfaithful, despicable, sex-driven male vampire for a mate._

_The further away I got, I could feel as though someone was trying to get me to go back, but the only thing I did was tie my bag tightly and jump into the water that was not too far if you were as fast as a vampire. That was one thing I had going for me. I was rather fast. I was shocked when Jasper was able to take me, but with him it was as if I didn't need to show that I was better, because it was instinctual, but that was where it began and stopped. I knew that I would find someone out there in the world that would be mine and only mine._

_James offered, but that was just disgusting, because he had tried to grope me more than once and his mannerisms were barbaric. I could only hope that he would not find me. He was a gifted tracker, but I had my shield around me tightly and it had not slipped yet. I would keep it in place until I was far enough away. Demmy wouldn't come after me unless mother or father told him to. I could count on father for his understanding, but I worried that I would hurt mother. She only wished for me to be the girl I am, but I never felt right in dresses and frilly things._

_This is what my heart desired... At least, I hope._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**  
><strong>(Peter's POV: The Volturi Castle Hallways; Volterra, Italy)<strong>

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!_

We were too late! That smutter cup got her claws into Jasper and Lil' Bit saw the two of them together. I was going to strangle the Major! How could he be so careless? He had a mate now and couldn't do that kind of stuff anymore! There were so many counting on the success of this mating to unite and tie the two of our kingdoms together.

I scowered the hallways, searching for hide or hair of the Major. Even Tanya McSmutty-pants would suffice at this point in time with the urgency I was feeling. Something was going to go wrong if we did not find her within the next twenty minutes and it would cause a disastrous outcome.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jasper's POV: The Castle Courtyard)<strong>

I sat with my head in my hands on the bench just inside of the courtyard where I had first seen Princess Isabella earlier today. I was thinking about all of the changes that would now be accompanying with having a mate and what it would mean for my future.

"Well, what do we have here?" An alluring voice called to me from the entryway.

I knew that voice as I looked up and saw Tanya Denali standing there in a short leather skirt and a corset-like top. Her arm was above her head, leaning in a suggestive pose against the columns that decorated the entrance with English Ivy and Jasmine vines climbing the white pillars.

I sighed in exasperation, not in the mood for this right now. "Go away, Tanya. This can't happen right now, nor any time in the future anymore." Sure, she was my favorite harlot that I used to get a release from, but that just couldn't happen anymore now that I had a mate.

She jutted her bottom lip out in a pout as she brought her arm down defiantly and approached me. She immediately got herself situated in my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck, shifting a bit to cause some unwanted friction. She was a succubus, so it was her gift to seduce unsuspecting men. Add my gift to the picture and I was done for. My member was already straining against my slacks and I swallowed thickly.

"You don't want me?" She cooed. "Your body says otherwise." She murmured erotically, leaning forward and brushing her lips against my neck and up to my ear lobe. My body was screaming in want, especially from our earlier rendezvous.

_No, this couldn't happen_…

"No, Tanya," I pushed her away and stood up, making her slide off my lap, though she stood before she could fall on her behind. "I don't know if you heard, but I recently found my mate and I can't do this with you anymore."

A scowl formed on her lips as she flipped her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder. "Oh, I heard," she sneered. "I heard and I don't believe it. It's all just some big scam that these Italian prevaricators came up with in order to gain control over the Western Territories."

I shook my head and grabbed her by her upper arm, pulling her out of the courtyard and back into the castle hallways and into a dark little nook that would hide us from sight. I could not get caught with Tanya near me, especially by anyone from my kingdom who knows who Tanya was to me.

Once we were out of sight, I whirled on her, narrowing my eyes in a glare. "Remember your place, woman." I growled.

"Oh, please," she waved me off. "You know that they have a member on their guard that can manipulate bonds and relationships! Yeah, Eleazar told me about her; Chelsea. How do you know that they didn't manipulate your bonds with that slut?"

I snarled loudly, pushing her roughly against the wall. "You don't know of what you speak! Do not make false accusations against my mate or her family. I felt their emotions when I met Isabella and they were pure! Not to mention, you cannot duplicate a mating bond. If you knew what you were talking about, you would know that!"

She just rolled her eyes and reached forward, treading her fingers through my hair as she had many times before and leaned forward against me, causing me to put my hands on her hips to try to push her away. I could feel my eyes darkening slightly in anger at the fact that this woman was not listening to a word that I was saying and I could feel the Major pushing at the back of my mind.

'_Get this harlot away from us! Find our mate!'_ He was screaming.

Tanya began to rub herself against me, pushing as much lust as she could at me with her gift, which only served to enrage me further. "Oh Jazzy, I am so happy that I found you here all alone." She purred as she rubbed her body all over me. "I was only wondering if you wanted to have some fun. You just look so sexy." She moved one of her hands down to cup me through my pants.

_That was it! She just crossed the line…_

I felt my eyes change from the darkened gold that they were to an onyx black as my anger began to get the best of me. I was starting to shake in fury as I growled loudly, gripping her hips tighter before I pushed her away from me and up against the wall by her throat.

"Listen you little money grubbing whore," I snarled in a low and threatening voice. "You are going to stay away from me unless I call for you… _if_ I call for you, though it won't be for sex any longer." The fear that she was feeling spiked higher and I relished the feeling. "You are also going to stay away from my mate and you are not going to pursue her or upset her in any way, shape or form. Now, get out of here." I pointed away from me.

She quickly scurried away from me, disappearing out of my sight. I sighed in relief and began to walk in the opposite direction as I went in search for my Isabella.

* * *

><p>Peter nearly trampled into me as he flew around the corner. After realizing that it was me, he frantically began to prattle on, concern, fear and anxiety flowing from him in waves.<p>

"Oh Major, thank God!" He gushed. "But how could you be so stupid! You're a mated man now! You can't continue to have all of these conquests with your numerous skanks! You better pray that you haven't screwed things up for good."

I put my hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down while sending him lethargic waves, but not enough to cause him to pass out. "Whoa, Peter… what are you talking about?"

"It's Isabella," he clarified. "She saw you with Tanya."

I sighed in exasperation. "Shit."

It was then that little Jane flew around the corner in a rage, her eyes flashing dangerously as she laid eyes on me.

"Where is she?!" She growled, her hands in fists at her sides as she clutched something in her hands, however I didn't get a good look. "What have you done?!"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked her, causing her onyx eyes to flicker towards him.

"My Mistress… she's gone!" She quipped, holding the Princess's crown in one hand and a letter in the next.

It was then that I felt a fuck ton of fear and a harsh tugging in my heart, but it wasn't coming any of the vampires around me. No, it was coming from mine and Isabella's mating bond. Something was wrong…

I roared out loud, shaking the very foundation of the castle as the Major pushed his way out, taking over our body as I dropped to my knees in agony.

* * *

><p><strong>(James's POV: The Front doors of the Volterra Castle; Earlier that day…)<strong>

After watching her pack, I watched as the little Princess slipped out of the castle doors and flitted off of the property. She had a book bag slung over her back and was no longer wearing the gown that she would have worn tonight.

I smiled to myself. _'This was my chance.'_

As undetectable as I could, I slipped out the doors after her as I pursued after my little Princess. She would be mine if it was the last thing that I ever do…

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Uh oh! What happened to Bella? Any ideas? Also, we finally learned what really happened between Jasper and Tanya. See? He isn't such a bad guy! I'm sorry that this is so short, but I needed it to be because of what will be happening in the next chapter. Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Also, check out our newest collaboration called ****'Rewriting My Destiny'**

**Summary:** _Isabella Swan has had flashbacks of what seemed to be another lifetime for as long as she can remember. Tired of her 'day dreaming', her mother, Renee, sends her to live with her father, Police Chief Charlie Swan in the small, rainy town of Forks in the state of Washington. There, she meets a vampire named Jasper Whitlock - the very guy who these visions seem to be centered around. He immediately recognizes her as his wife from when he was still human in the 1800's. Together, he helps her learn who she was, but more importantly, who they were together as the travel the road of romance once again..._

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
><em>- Bella'Xo<br>_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Heart's Desire**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! ****– Bella'Xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**(Bella's POV)**

As I ran from the castle, I could feel the pull in my chest becoming rather painful. I stopped about 5 feet from the tree line and held my chest with my hands. I couldn't believe that even though I haven't even mated to Jasper yet I was feeling the effects of the full mating bond. I had heard the others tell me about mating bonds and father is the expert which only means that I can see some bonds, though I never told anyone. My bond to Jasper was as bright as the ones of my uncles and their mates. I stiffened when I felt the wind shift and a familiar scent was swept in front of my face.

I knew who it was and the only thing he wished was for me. I was rather glad that I had changed clothing because I would have hated ruining mothers dress in kicking James' ass across the court yard. I dropped to the ground when I felt him close enough. I smirked as I jumped backwards and landing in a crouched position. I could see that James was rather upset that he missed grabbing me the first go around. My bags were lying at the base of the tree that I had been reading at when Jasper came to keep me company. I narrowed my eyes as I watched as James circled me.

"You do know that I have a mate, right?" I told him as I kept my eyes on him. Sometimes I hated being a Dhampir. I placed my shield around me tightly as I kept myself ready for his attack.

James sneered. "You are my mate!" He tried to grab me but I was able to move out of the way. "No one can take you from me, least of all a Veggie!" He hissed as he disappeared from behind me.

I was hit in the back and sent flying forwards. I was able to flip around and land on my feet. I knew I would have a nice bruise on my back where he kicked me. Fucker didn't even wear shoes. Or take a bath by the looks of it. I could only wrinkle my nose in disgust. I watched as he lunged towards me and faked right then came to my left but I was ready and I slammed my shield towards him and sent him flying. I dashed off in the other direction. I ran into the woods and decided to place my shield tighter around me to cover my scent. I knew that I would need to leave a message for either Jasper or my father. I looked up and spotted the tree where I had been before.

Smirking I jumped up and used my nails to make slash marks. I wrote a message that was short and sweet. No one would know what it would mean but Jane. She and I made up our own little language. It helped me pass the time in school and let her have something to think about. Jane and I were rather close. More like sisters than her as my maid. I heard a rustling behind me, so I jumped down and ran towards the west. I knew that I was going away from the castle but I needed to out run James and whoever was helping him.

I was almost to the river where I could lose James and his helpers, because I could smell two other vampire scents other than his. I would not let him take me without a fight. The only reason I didn't rush him was because I knew he was waiting for me too. I looked behind me and saw nothing but that didn't help when I ran right into something and fell backwards. As I whipped my head around I caught a glimpse of red before I was thrown into oblivion. I could only pray that Jasper would find me… and soon. Even though he was with that slut I needed my mate.

_That is, if he still wants me..._

* * *

><p><strong>(Jane's POV)<strong>

I was standing by Master Marcus as we stood in the throne room with Carlisle, Jasper, Nikolas **(A/N: James's Father),** Alice, Edward, Aro, Caius and Demetri. My brother at the moment was out scowering the town for my mistress. I wished I could use my gift on the trackers father, because I knew he knew where his son was and would not say anything. At the moment Jasper was pacing, while Alice was going through a vision. Nikolas made an attempt to move so I pinned him to the ground with my gift. When I was tapped on the shoulder I pulled my gift back.

"Thank you, Jane." Aro nodded at me. I just nodded slightly at the point where I knew that he would see. He then turned his attention back to the ones gathered.

"It seems that Nikolas' son James has decided to take young Isabella for his mate." Jasper growled loudly at this accusation. Aro held up his hand. "I understand that Isabella had no mate before but it has come as a shocked to both houses in charge that Major Jasper Whitlock is indeed Isabella's mate." His eyes locked with Nikolas. "You have two seconds to find your son or pay the price. You know that plotting against one of the leaders will be cause for death. It is treason for even thinking about taking one of the prince or princesses from their castle."

Nikolas nodded and stepped forwards slightly. "I did know that my son cared deeply for Mistress Isabella however I had no knowledge of his plans to take her." His eyes were down and his head bowed. "If I had known, I would have spoken to my son immediately. I shall send for Laurent who is my son's servant." Nikolas clapped his hands and in came a black haired male. I snorted in amusement.

_Didn't they ban slavery?_ I could hear the mind reader snickering silently.

"Do you know why you are here, Laurent?" Aro asked stepping down and moving in front of the black haired vampire.

Laurent shook his head but stayed silent. "Oh, I believe you do." Aro told him taking his hand without permission. Aro smiled as he released the man's hand.

"And I was right." Aro turned to the others. "From what I saw he knew that his master had fallen for Isabella and wishes for her to be his. When his master heard of the mating James knew that he must start the process before Jasper." Aro turned to a very pissed off Major. "What would you do Major?" Aro looked at him innocently however everyone in the room knew that it was an act.

The Major vanished only to reappear in front of Laurent. "Where is he taking my mate?" The Major hissed. I narrowed my eyes and pushed my gift to high as I dropped the dark haired vampire to the ground. The major turned and raised a brow.

"He would not answer." I told everyone with a shrug.

The Major smirked. "I could'a handled it, but thank you, ma'am." He tilted his head then turned his blackened eyes back to Laurent. "Now, tell me where my mate is, boy." He hissed as he griped the vampire by the throat.

"James has her just outside the city in an abandoned building." Laurent chocked out. "His sister is with him, Victoria."

I could only smirk as I watched the Major rip the guy's head off and rushed out the door with a roar. I shivered at its intensity. I could tell that he was rather fond of my Mistress already. I cut my eyes to Master Marcus and as soon as he nodded, Alec, myself and Demetri were out the throne room and hot on the Major's tail. We would find my Mistress no matter where. I could only hope that the Major arrived before we did because this is the last time James will ever get to Isabella. The last time she whooped his ass and wiped the floor with him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella's POV)<strong>

I came to when someone slapped me across the face. My eyes snapped open and I pushed my physical barrier out against whoever it was. I blinked my eyes and found as soon as they focused that I was in a small room with a bed in one corner with straps. I shivered at the thought. I looked over and found James leaning against the wall with Victoria on the ground beside him rubbing the back of her head. I smirked at the thought of doing some brain damage. Pity she was a vampire.

"I'm glad you're awake." James pushed off the wall and came over and knelt down in front of me. "Sorry about Vicki." He brushed his hands against my shield. I just snarled.

I had constricted the barrier to about a four foot circle. The smaller the barrier the longer I could hold it. My chest was also killing me and I couldn't see any blood anywhere around. "Where are we?" I snapped at him.

James laughed. "In my house, but that is all you get. Either you drop your shield and let me take you or I wait and take you anyway." His eyes were black with lust. I snapped and hissed at him. I would not let him think that he would ever have me.

"You're sick." I told him. "Wait until my father comes for you! Not to mention that I found my mate in the God of War."

Victoria smirked as she jumped up and came over. "You mean the delicious Major Jasper Whitlock? Hell girl, even I have had him. He is one hell of a lover though. You're a lucky girl." I could tell that she was trying to bait me into dropping my shield and lunging. "But then again, just because he is mated to you doesn't mean that he will remain faithful. Jasper does have quite the appetite for anything on two legs and a pussy."

I just stayed still and snarled at her. I would not lunge at her or do anything that would jeopardize me in any way. If I knew Demetri he would be hunting down James and Victoria shortly and Jane will be with him. I don't know if Jasper will come for me but I know that I have many of loyal companions.

"You are going to regret doing this to me when Jane and Demetri get here." I hissed keeping still. "My Father and my mate will take you apart and burn your pieces over a period of a month."

James laughed as he disappeared then reappeared with a young girl. My eyes widen they wouldn't do something like that would they. Victoria smirked as she walked over to them and grabbed the young girl by her neck. I couldn't tear my eyes off of her as she bent the girls head back and bared her throat. Before I could say anything Victoria bit into her neck and drained her in front of me. James was laughing through the whole thing. I had finally realized that James was completely crazy. Never before had I seen someone like this. Was this what the Major was like? Would he do this when we were together? If so, how could I stand to be around someone like this?

"Every minute you keep your shield up, I will drain another kid in front of you." James told me. "You are not going to eat or leave this place until you have been broken like you need to be."

I snarled as I kept my shield up. "I will never be yours." I hissed as I prayed that Jasper was close. I felt the pain in my chest lessen which could only mean he was close by. I smirked because I knew it was only a short time before James and Victoria received their just desserts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Another chapter down! What does everyone think?! Any ideas what will happen next?! Will Jasper get to her on time to save her or will James get what he wants? What will Jasper do to attempt to save her?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Authors note! Review!**

**JackSkellington'sBride****:****OMG it makes sense now I feel horrible for my thoughts on****before I jumped to conclusion and now I am laughing at myself. I really hate Tanya, Even though if I had this story which is way too awesome for me to write, I would make Peter punch the sh*t outta Jasper...Why James why now How did he even get there?!**

_Thanks so much! I'm glad that you like it! As for James getting there, he got there because all of the coven's around the world were arriving for the games. So him and Victoria and Laurent had gotten there earlier and James had seen Bella leave. If you have any more questions, post them in my review! Enjoy! _

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
><em>- Bella'Xo<br>_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Heart's Desire**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! – Bella'Xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<br>(Jasper's POV)**

I stood over the map of the city with Emmett, Edward, Peter, Aro, Carlisle, Demetri, Felix, Marcus and Caius. We were looking over all of the different possibilities of where James and Victoria could be stashing my mate since Laurent wasn't specific enough when he spoke of where the two of them were holding her.

"I don't get it," Emmett spoke up after we circled the fourth possible abandon settlement that fits the description that Aro had gotten from Laurent's thoughts.

"What don't you get, Emmett?" I asked as I looked up from the map to my puzzled brother's face.

"I don't understand why Demetri can't just use his special tracking mojo and locate Princess Isabella?" He pressed. "We would have found her already."

Having knowledge of my mate's gift, I looked up towards the tracker to allow him to explain the answer to the big lug's question. Emmett followed my gaze and studied him expectantly as he waited for Demetri to acknowledge him.

"The Princess has one of the most powerful shields that have ever been recorded. However, she has not trained it enough to build it up to its full potential." He began. "But even with it not working to its full capacity, she is still able to unconsciously block me, along with any other mental gifts. The physical shield is something that she actually has to project."

"Can't she just push the mental shield away from her so that you can get a reading on her?" Edward wondered as he dove into their conversation.

Demetri shook his head. "It is possible. However, if she is in a stressful situation, I doubt that she would have the ability to do it. She would have a hard enough time during training and would need to concentrate very hard to push it away for even a few seconds at a time. It is very new to her, for she has never had the need to remove her shield from herself for any reason."

"Picture it like a rubber band around her head." Felix added as he picked up the rubber band that had previously kept the map rolled up before sliding it around his wrist. "When she pushes it out away from herself, she has to concentrate hard or it will just end up snapping back to where it was." He demonstrated this by pulling the rubber band out and away from his skin. Finally, he released the band, causing it to snap back in to his skin just like her shield would when it performs.

Demetri nodded in agreement, telling Emmett and Edward that what Felix had demonstrated was correct. "Unless she has her shield pushed away from her, I won't be able to get a reading on where she is located." He concluded.

"Oh…" Emmett said sounding bummed out. "That sucks."

* * *

><p>We finished with all of the possible locations on where my Isabella could be located and ended up with five potentials. There was one that used to be a steel plant, another that was a soap factory, two that used to be private residences on opposite sides of the outside of the city gates, as well as one old cotton dispensary.<p>

I walked down the halls of the castle with purpose as I prepared to get myself together and ready to go with the search team that was investigating the location that had appeared to be the most similar description in Laurent's thoughts.

There were other teams that were going to investigate the other four locations in order to be thorough, but we needed as many volunteers from the covens who were visiting the castle as possible. With there being so many covens staying in Volterra, the Eastern Kings couldn't afford to send out very many members from their guard on the search in favor of keeping order around the city. After all, vampires were very temperamental creatures and the newer the vampire was, the more their emotions would conflict against each other.

The ten of us who were in the conference room looking over the maps of the city pushed open the large oak doors that entered the throne room where all of the current residing covens were requested to be waiting.

The vampires all seemed to part like Mosses and the Red Sea, the entire room quieting down as we made our way to the twelve steps that took us up to where the thrones were displayed and the rest of the two royal families were waiting.

Our personal bodyguards and higher ranking guard members, such as Demetri, Felix and Peter stayed behind us and took residence on a few of the twelve steps as we stood facing the crowds. Aro, Carlisle, Marcus and Caius stood at the center while Me, Charles, and Riley stood closest to the center since we were all the ones who were next in line for the throne. Emmett, Edward and Alistair stood towards the outsides. All of the females lounged around the thrones towards the back and behind us men as the gazed on at us, watching as Aro got the attention of the room while they whispered to each other, wondering what this gathering could possibly be about.

"Thank you for coming," Aro spoke out, affectively causing the rest of the vampires in the room to quiet down. "We fully appreciate this early gathering, but we have some announcements that we need to make on behalf of our two families."

Carlisle stepped forward next to Aro, showing his support as he spoke. "Upon arriving, we had been given a great blessing as my son, Jasper; the next in line for my thrown, has found his mate in the Volturi Princess, Isabella Maria Volturi."

This caused the crowed to immediately turn to each other, speaking of what they thought of this new development. Some were radiating shock and happiness while others envy or anger, though that was mostly from my previous conquests. However, I wasn't too worried about them at the moment.

"Shhh…" Marcus spoke up as he attempted to hush the crowed with both of his hands in the air, gesturing for silence throughout the room. "Unfortunately, our Principessa (Italian for Princess) has been taken by James Belford, the son of Lord Nikolas Belford. His sister, Victoria, seems to have been an accomplice.

"However, we seem to have a few possible locations on where our Principessa is being held and we call upon you, our loyal friends, to help us find my daughter. We cannot seem to spare many of our guard because of the mass of vampire population in our fair city." King Marcus pleaded.

"Also, we are here to inform you that until our Princess has been recovered and returned to us, the festival and games will be temporarily postponed." Caius announced much to the dismay of the audience.

"So, who will step forward and offer their services to help find my dear niece, and the future Queen to both of our kingdoms when it comes time to complete the coronation and combined our two worlds?" Aro asked.

Immediately, people began to step forward…

Randall… _An American Nomad_

Nahuel… _A dhampir from the Amazon Rain Forest_

Tia and Benjamin… _A mated pair from an Egyptian coven_

Siobhan and Liam… _A mated pair from an Irish coven_

McKayla… _A member of an English coven_

Anton and Viktor… _A pair of Russian Nomads_

There were far more volunteers, but them combined with the guard members that we could spare, along with Peter and Charlotte, me and my brothers; we had plenty to accompany us.

* * *

><p><strong>(Isabella's POV)<strong>

I stay huddled in the corner of the dark and dank basement room, forcing myself to stay awake and to be strong. It was one of the downfalls about being a dhampir; we needed sleep and could tire out after a while.

It has been two days since I've been here and I've managed to keep my shield pushed out the entire time, but I could feel myself weakening as time went on.

James wasn't feeding me, because he wanted me to drop my shield so that he could mark me with a master's bite, giving him complete control of me and my body. I could not afford to let that happen. I would not give myself to this piece of scum, especially for my first time. It would only give my mate another reason to not want me.

James sat on his stood across the room as he mocked me while he taunted me.

"It won't be long now, my little delicate flower…" He grinned sadistically as he lifted a thermos of blood to his lips. "Just put your physical shield down and you can feed all you want." He sloshed the blood around, letting some spill out and fall to the floor.

The second that it hit the air, the sweet scent seeped in through my nostrils and down into my throat, scorching it with the hottest flames of hell.

_Son of a Bitch!_

He was doing this shit on purpose.

I could only pray that my father and the guard would hurry. It was only a matter of hours before my shield would fall and I would be doomed, in this evil scum's possession for as long as he wants me and there is nothing that I could do about it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:  I know that this is on the shorter side, but either way, I hoped that you liked it. It was more of a filler chapter. What do you think? Will Jasper and the guard get there in time to save Bella? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**blueseedfan: **hey I love the idea of your story so far I was wondering if by chance have you read any of Karen Chances books if so i was wondering if you got the term Dhampir from her books? I just finished reading her books and just thought it was so awesome that you used that term I thought it was so cool and i'm looking forwards to reading more of this story and to see what surprises lay ahead. Also if you read the books I was wondering how you liked them and if you had any other recommendations of vampire series to read? If so I would really love to talk books with you.

_Thanks so much! I'm glad that you like it! But no, I have never read anything by Karen Chance, but she sounds like someone that I would like to read about. I actually do research for all of my stories and I got the term Dhampir from that research. It is the name for a vampire/human hybrid. I actually first used it in my Dhampir series that I started writing on here. Check em out! I think you might like em! _

**TheDemonOfTwilight: **Will jasper remain faithful to Bella after all this? I think he would because if he didn't, I bet Bella's father will have his head on a silver platter! Also, how could have Victoria (or whoever) knocked Bella out if she had her shields tightly around her?

_Bella didn't have her physical shield around her when she was running away. Just her mental ones. She didn't have her physical shield around her until she woke up in James's captivity. I hope this clears that part up! Enjoy!_

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
><em>- Bella'Xo<br>_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Heart's Desire**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! – Bella'Xo**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7<span>  
>(Victoria's POV)<strong>

Running through the woods, I tried to push the thought of Bella out of my mind. I couldn't believe that James would even try to get her attention when he had me. Even though we were brother and sister, we were there for each other. I felt a pull in my chest when I was around him, but he told me that I was just thinking things that were not true.

Snarling, I put my hand through an oak tree that was in front of me. James was my mate, and yet with Bella around, he continuously would be after her. It was then that I started to plan on taking Miss Isabella Volturi out of the picture once and for all.

I needed to not make any decisions, because then the future seer would know.

Closing my eyes, I thought about how I would take her out. Would I go to one of Jasper's many girls and ask for help? I was sure that they would be just as anxious as I was to eliminate the competition.

I opened my eyes and looked around the area. I could hear that I was alone, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something would go wrong.

Shaking my head, I took a breathe and ran towards the house. If father had any brains he would have already be with Aro and been disposed of - Not that I truly cared.

"Just wait, little princess." I said to no one in particular. "I will get my mate back, even if I need to kill the Crown Prince's true mate."

Then, an idea popped in my head. If I teamed up with one of the girls that cared deeply for Jasper and hated the little tart, then I would not only have myself but them as well. I would need to find Laurent first to ask what has happened in the castle after we left with James's infatuation. But first, I would need to head home to change clothes and take a bath. I didn't need them to smell the Princess's scent on me. That would only serve incriminate me even more.

Taking the quickest way to the house, I found that Laurent's scent was hours old. However, the girl he was seeings scent was more recent. I could only hope that Irina was here that way I can find out where he is. I could only hope that Laurent didn't tell them what James and I were up to because if he did he would be put to death. I growled lowly as I entered the house and made my way up to Laurent's room. As soon as I entered I knew that he had been taken. Irina was sitting on the bed holding one of his pillows crying tearlessly.

"What happened, Irina?" I asked making my way over to her forgetting about Isabella's scent on me. "Where is Laurent?" I couldn't help feel worry wash over me as I watched her eyes come up to mine.

"Prince Jasper has had killed him, because he knew of James's plans to take Isabella." She sniffed and then stiffened. "You know where she is?" Irina's eyes grew dark.

I nodded raising and eyebrow. "I do. Why do you want to know?" I hissed crossing the room to my closet. "Are you going to run to the Kings to tell them about it?" I kept my eyes on what I was doing. I didn't have a gift per say, but I had heightened instincts about self preservation.

Irina stiffened and narrowed her eyes. "Of course not." She told me. "Why did James wish to take her anyway?" She raised a brow knowing what James and I were to each other.

I couldn't help the hiss that came from my mouth. "James has this_ infatuation_ with the Princess and has since she was born. He seems to think that _she_ is his mate." I snarled as my eyes darkened and I heard a snap. I looked down and sighed I broke another dresser.

I could hear movement from behind me. "Then maybe you need to take his distraction out of the way." Her eyes were gleaming with mischievousness.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella's POV)<strong>

James has finally went to the extreme. He has now painted the floor around me and my shield in blood. Fresh human blood that he repaints every hour. I can tell that it was close to the time where my shield will fail me. I have tried to push the mental shield out of my mind, but it is harder to do since I am weakened.

I eyed him as he sat there across the room with a clear cup, now with bright red liquid blood. The body that he had taken it from was thrown in the corner to my left.

"How much longer do you think you can keep this up?" James asked leaning forward placing his elbows on his knees. "If you just drop your shield, then I'll go easy on you." I could see the glint in his eyes.

"Never!" I snapped curling up into myself. "I will rather die then be touched by the likes of you."

I tried once more to push my mental shield out from my mind. I knew that if I could achieve this, I would be able to let them in on where I was located. It would just take a second for Demetri to find the position of where I was being held.

I could hear James talking to me, but I blocked him out as I concentrated on pushing my mental shield away from my mind. I could feel myself start to slip into my unconscious state, but I needed to do this one last thing before I could fall into the blackness.

"Why don't you just give up, Isabella?" James taunted me. "You will be mine soon enough and there isn't a thing anyone can do about it. Once I mark you as mine, Prince Jasper will throw you aside because you are no longer pure." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

While I tried to keep that from bothering me, it seemed to help me push the shield away. I clenched my eyes in concentration and pushed with everything I had and found that it moved away but then snapped back.

As soon as it snapped back, I fell to the ground and opened my eyes. I could see that James was smirking as he moved over to me with darkened eyes. I knew what he was going to do. The last thing I saw was his eyes dancing with glee, because he could finally make me his.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jasper's POV)<strong>

As I paced behind Peter, he spoke to Alice about what they could see and what they knew as I kept going over what had happened with Tanya. Since she couldn't have Edward, since he was with Alice, she had come after me. I did take her up on her offer, of course. I was a male, wasn't I? Now, that is coming back to bite me in the ass.

I stiffened when a scent hit me that I truly didn't want anywhere around me; Tanya.

"Oh there you are, Jazzy." She purred as she sauntered up to me in front of everyone. "I was wondering if I could speak to you privately." She batted her eyes.

I could see Jane at Marcus's side giving me a glare, daring me to talk to her privately. I would never do that since I found my mate.

"You shall tell yer piece here and now." I growled, my eyes darkening while backing away from her, not wanting to hurt her like I want to. "I will not speak privately with ya."

Tanya hissed as she stalked closer. "You may have a mate, but she will never love you like I do." Her eyes were black and I could tell that she was delusional. "The Princess who you call your mate is with another at this time - if you hadn't forgotten." Her eyes narrowed and I could feel the deception in her emotions. She was holding something back.

Before I could move, Jane dropped her on the ground withering in pain.

"What did you say about my Mistress?" Jane's eyes were narrowed and black with very little white showing.

Eleazar stepped forward, but I saw that Demetri narrowed his eyes at him before stiffening and I felt his emotions shift from panic to worry, hope to happiness and they repeated. It wasn't until I heard Edward gasp as he read what Demetri was thinking.

"Are you sure you know where?" Edward asked quickly. "If she did that, then she must have been desperate."

Demetri looked at me. "Princess Isabella is in the old cotton gin. I don't know where, but I think if we are close enough, Prince Jasper will be able to pick up her emotions." He looked at Marcus.

Marcus nodded which was all I needed as I took off out the door after my mate. If that bastard James had laid one finger on her, then I would personally rip his limbs off and burn them.

I could feel Edward, Marcus, Rosalie and Alice right behind me. I knew they would follow, because they were the fastest in the family, even though the royal women were told to stay behind. Where Edward was gaining, the others were falling behind. Most vampires lose their speed as they grow older, however some – like me - are lucky to have it only improve.

I was completely grateful that the cotton gin was close to the edge of town. I should have known that James would have brought her here, because of the time limit they had to take her and make sure they weren't followed. It was not long after she left that she was taken and if James had no knowledge of her leaving prior, then he wouldn't have had a place picked out. I could only prayed that I would be fast enough to reach her before he did anything to her. I don't know what I would do if he hurt her in any way.

It took only about a few minutes before I was feeling muted feelings of exhaustion. I knew immediately that it was my Isabella, because of the fact that the pull in my chest was lessening. Once we were fully mated, I would be able to always find her by following the pull, but until then, I would have to make due.

I could hear Edward behind me now, but I would not stop, because I knew that my mate needed me and the closer I was to her, the better I could feel her underlying emotions; Fear, panic, hatred, hope, worry and it continued in a circle. I knew I needed to get to her as quick as I could.

I knew that I was close when I saw the building and hope flared in my chest until I smelt fresh blood. I was relieved that it was human, in a way. James must have used it to make her try and lower her shield.

As soon as I located the right door, I ripped it off and rushed through the building trying to find the right door that he was behind with my mate. I could hear Edward going down other hallways upstairs and I knew that he would find her.

We kept in contact with mine and his powers. I would asked him a question and he would answer with an emotion. I was glad that we had photographic memory, because if we hadn't, I wouldn't be able to remember any of it.

As soon as the door was off, I lunged seeing that James had bitten her on her right wrist. It wasn't a master bite, but it was a way to continue to keep her in a weakened state until he could accomplish what he wanted with her.

I ripped him off of her and crouched in front of her. I would tear him apart for what he had done. Edward was coming our way, but it wouldn't be in time to stop me from burning this fucker to ash. He smiled as her blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

I wasted no time lunging at him and ripping off his right arm, throwing it into the corner where a couple of bodies were. He snapped and was able to bite my shoulder however it didn't last long because of the fact that Edward ripped him off of me and started to dismember him. I payed them no mind as I rushed over and scooped up my mate.

"I'm taking her home." I told Edward as I rushed out the door.

I will let Edward and the others tend to the cotton gin while I took my mate and figured out just what happened. James did not place any venom in the bite, which means that he didn't complete the claiming.

A snarl ripped its way through my chest as I passed by Marcus. If he wished to see his daughter, then he would meet me at the castle where she would be.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** Yay, the Bella had been rescued, but that is obviously not the end of it. What do you think Victoria and Irina's plans are? What do you think about Tanya? Will Bella be okay? What will happen if she wakes up? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**OnceUponATime217:** Why doesn't Bella just run away while she has her physical shield around her? That way she could get away without getting hurt.

_She doesn't run away because she is too weak and he is blocking the only exit for her to get out. Like this chapter showed, she even passed out from it. She isn't a full vampire after all. She needs sleep and sustenance. Thanks for review! Keep reading! _

**By the way, check out my new story! **

**A Catastrophic Love Story:**_All Human: After a wild night in Vegas, America's Sweetheart, Bella Swan, wakes up in bed married to her previous Co Star, Playboy & heart-throb-from-hell, Jasper Whitlock. With the way things are going for them in their lives, what choice do these two long time enemies have, but to make a plan and go with it? But when will this fake marriage stop being fake?_

**More Deails: **_How did this happen? Isabella Swan, once the costar of America's favorite television sitcom, has been publicly abandoned by her famous husband, her film career has tanked, her father is driving her crazy, and her public image as a spunky heroine is taking a serious beating. What should a down-on-her-luck actress do? Not go to Vegas... not run into her detestable former costar, dreamboat-from-hell Jasper Whitlock... and certainly not get caught up in an ugly incident that leads to a calamitous elopement._

_Before she knows it, Bella has a fake marriage, a fake husband, and maybe (or not) a fake sex life. It's a paparazzi free-for-all, and Bella's nonsupporting cast doesn't help. There's Jasper's punk-nightmare housekeeper, Bella's own pushy parent, a suck-up agent, an icy studio head with a private agenda, and her ex-husband's new wife, who can't get enough of doing good deeds and saving the world. As for Bella's leading man, Jasper's giving the performance of his life, but he's never cared about anyone except himself, and it's not exactly clear why._

_Two enemies find themselves working without a script in a town where the spotlight shines bright... and where the strongest emotions can wear a startling disguises._

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera ****FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
><em>- Bella'Xo<br>_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Heart's Desire**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo (my new pen name) and DeathsQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! – Bellisma**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8<br>****(Bella's POV)**

The world around me continued to spin as I flashed in and out of reality and consciousness. I could hear different voice's around me as they spoke anxiously before I drifted back into my dream-like state of what seemed like an alternate reality...

"_Bella? Bella!" Uncle Aro's voice drifted into the library as he spotted me surrounded by stacks and stacks of books as I waited anxiously for my daddy to come back from one of his many trips to serve justice with Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri. "What are you doing in here, il mio piccolo?_**(Italian for 'my little one')**_ It is awfully late for you to be in here and out of bed, no?"_

_I must have been five months, looking like a human four year old as I peaked out at him from behind my large book and looked up into my Uncle's kind red eyes. "I'm sorry, Uncle. It's just that Daddy wasn't here to read me my story, so I came in here to read one to myself." I admitted sheepishly. _

_A smile tugged slightly at the edges of his lips and he peered at the title of the book. "No fairy tales tonight, mia cara?" _**(my dear) **_He asked somewhat intrigued._

_I shook my head. "No." I admitted as I looked back down at the pages and ran my fingertips over one of the rare pictures that looked to have been drawn by a rather skilled hand of a man and a woman holding hands and staring into each other's eyes as if nothing else in the world existed. There was a bite mark on each of their necks as they stood together in a fancy ensemble. _

"_You are a rather remarkable young lady, aren't you?" My Uncle observed. "You seem to crave knowledge the same way that your mother did as she grew up." I smiled as I thought about my Mother before Uncle Aro continued. "So, you're reading the vampire book about Mating, I see?" He observed over-looking the book in my hands._

"_Yes, Uncle."I smiled up at him before looking back down at the couple in the picture. "It intrigues me. It reminds me of the knights in my fairy tale books when they find their soul mates. I hope that when I find mine, I will have what these two have here in this book and all of my fairy tale books."_

_Uncle Aro wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pressed a kiss to my temple. "You will, cara _**(Dear)**_. You will..."_

The next time I regained a slight version of awareness, I heard what sounded like a rumbling purr of a giant cat. It was definitely soothing and only served to calm me as the world once again slipped through my grasp...

* * *

><p><strong>(The Major's POV)<strong>

"Major, you need to feed. You can't do this to yourself. Isabella wouldn't want that." My Captain spoke to me, making sure not to step foot into Isabella's room, knowing that if any one male or even female that tried to would have to feel my wrath.

Snapped my head in his direction and growled. "I'll feed when my mate wakes up and is healed." I sneered at him.

"But Sir," My Captain protested pleadingly. "We don't know when she will wake or even if -"

"**Don't you **_**dare**_** finish that sentence, **_**Captain!"**_ I roared at him, my onyx eyes piercing his and rattling him down to his soul. **"She **_**will**_** wake up and she will be **_**fine!"**_ I refused to believe that my mate won't be okay and that she will be anything but fine. We still had a lot to work out and I could feel Jasper as he resigned inside of us, brooding in despair and guilt as he blamed himself for her being in this position and leaving the castle in the first place.

The Captain bowed his head, bearing his neck in submission as he showed his respect and I could feel the resignation adding to his emotions or worry, fear and defeat. "Yes, sir." He relented. "My apologies, Major." He said as he slowly backed away from the doorway.

I turned back to my mate as she slept in her bed. It has been over a week since we destroyed James and rescued my Isabella from his captivity and I haven't fed since a few days before she had been abducted.

As soon as we encountered James and my injured mate, I pushed my way out from inside of Jasper and took over our body. He needed me to take charge of the situation right now and make sure that everything would be alright with our mate.

I held her limp body against mine and continued to purr into her ear as I attempted to calm her body enough to help replenish it. All of the blood that continued to be delivered for us, I fed to her so that her body could rebuild it's strength, hence the reason I was not allowing myself to feed. She needed every drop. She had been starved, exhausted beyond belief and injured in that place and it was my job as her mate to protect her and heal her until she is able to do so for herself again, regardless of the fact that I would still be doing these things to a much lesser extent afterward.

* * *

><p><strong>(Peter's POV)<strong>

"I can't!" I screamed out into the room, my voice echoing and bouncing off the walls as I persistently told the vampires in the room the same thing over and over.

"Well, if you cannot get him to leave from that room so that we can check on my niece, once again, we will just have to dismember him until we can get her checked out." Caius insisted with a sneer.

I practically face palmed when he said this as my mate spoke exactly what I was thinking. "Are you a fuckin' idiot or are you just pretending to be?" She quipped as Caius leaned back, looking as if he had just been slapped. "First off, the Major is _unbeatable_ and the only reason that he didn't kill every one of us in that room the first time that Carlisle checked on Bella was because he allowed himself to be held back."

Felix snorted. "You call that him _allowing_ us to hold him back?" When he saw that no one was reacting, his eyes widened. "Holy shit! I felt like a human as a fuckin' bull bucked and thrusted in my arms and I wasn't even the only one holding him!"

"Hell yeah! The Jazz-man's a badass! Especially in his Major Mode!" Emmett grinned.

Emmett and Felix, along with Diego – the three strongest vampire's here - all held on to him as Carlisle rushed in with Marcus to look over Isabella and assess her injuries when we had first brought her back from James's captivity. Let's just say that it wasn't a pretty scene and they want to do it again _without _the Major's consent?

I sighed in exasperation. "The point is that if you can even _manage _to get him dismembered with whoever is stupid enough to attempt to try to help you – and _believe me_, you will need _plenty_ of help, the second his body is put back together will mean death for those who participated and overrode his position as not only Bella's mate, but the crowned Prince of the West and future King. His beast will emerge and the only one who can calm him enough to bring Jasper – or even the Major – back to the surface is Isabella, herself, and she is incapacitated at the moment."

Demetri pursed his lips. "I don't relish the thought of this, but what if Jane or Alec used their gifts on the Major until we are able to get Isabella checked?"

"_Yes!"_ Didyme pleaded. "I need to know how my daughter is fairing and when she should wake!"

"Can't the little pixie-pire, over there, see her future to tell us that without having to risk our lives to do so?" Makenna motioned over across the room to where Alice was frantically searching through her visions.

Edward glared at Makenna as he massaged Alice's shoulders in a calming manner. "It doesn't work like that! At least, not with Isabella."

"And the Major can repel Jane's gift right back on to her. He is probably the only vampire alive who can do so – besides Isabella – but it is because he can mimic the pain she sends out." Carlisle interjected.

Aro remained quiet throughout the conversation, having seen first hand what the Major was capable of when he had touched his hand and seen his memories. _Smart man. _

"But what about Alec?" Didyme cried as Marcus rubbed soothing circles over his mate's back and placed a chaste kiss on her temple.

"Don't look at me!" Alec rose his hands in surrender. "I refuse to be the only one who has to face his wrath after my gift wears off without Isabella awake to help!"

"Yeah, y'all are fools if you are going to try any attempts without the Major's consent." I agreed, refusing do to anything against my sire in such a way that prevents him from doing what he, as her mate, was instinctively able to do.

"But he seems to be getting worse as time goes on, his beast is coming out little by little as more time passes and she doesn't wake up. Not to mention the fact that he isn't feeding isn't helping one bit." Esme looked worriedly around the room as she clutched her mate's arm.

"I say that we give it a little more time. I'm sure that we can come up with something somehow if she doesn't wake up sooner rather than later." Rosalie suggested calmly from her seat on the couch.

Everyone exchanged an uneasy glance before slowly nodding their agreement.

"Alright," Aro, the High King, agreed. "But we cannot wait too much longer."

"Not only that, but our guests!" Suplicia reminded everyone. "I would rather not, but we will have to begin the festivities if she doesn't wake by the end of the week."

Everyone nodded once again in agreement, even though it was with reluctance.

_Please, let her wake up before all of Hell breaks loose!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** So, what did everyone think?! Will Bella wake up or will the Major's demon end up appearing? Will they come up with a way to get Bella checked out? Will the Major relent and feed? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either mine or DeathsQueen's FF page: oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**  
><em>- Bellisma -<em>_  
><em>__**oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo**


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Heart's Desire**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX (my new pen name) and DeathsQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! – Bellisma**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9:<span>**

**(Victoria's POV: Heading back to the Cotton Gin)**

As I ran back to the Cotton Gin where James had the princess, I thought about how I would get rid of the little trouble maker. As soon as she was dead, then I would be able to keep my mate with me and then Tanya could have her mate while Irina would be able to deal with the little princess since it was her fault that Laurent was killed.

Running up to the cotton gin I froze smelling the scents of Jasper and Edward. Snarling I rushed into the building and ran into the room where James had her. I fell to the floor as soon as I found the pile of ashes with James scent.

"James..." I whimpered as I took a hand full of his ashes. "So, they did find you." I gritted my teeth as I tried to calm myself, holding the handful of ashes to my chest where my dead heart was, closing my eyes.

"That little bitch will pay for what she has done." I hissed, snapping open my blackened eyes. I could smell that James had bitten Isabella, because I had scented her blood in the air. "I'm sorry that I wasn't here to help you, baby."

I stood as I looked at the ash in my hand. I dropped it to the floor and snarled as I rushed out the door and headed back to the house. I needed to speak to Irina and ask her what is happening at the castle. As I ran back home I tried to sooth the ache in my chest that started about two hours after I left. It was the only reason that I went back because I needed to see that something had happened. It didn't take me as long to reach the house because of my anger. I found that I ran faster if I was upset.

Irina was standing outside with a grave look on her face. Her arms were open and I knew she had just talked to Tanya.

I ran into her arms and buried my face in her shoulder. She was the only one I have left that understood, other than Tanya, but she was only in it for Jasper.

I whimpered as Irina pulled me into the house as her eyes kept glancing around the woods that surrounded the house. Her hands were rubbing up and down my arms in a soothing manner, however, all I knew was that my mate was dead and I could no longer see his face.

Suddenly, my anger snapped and I went rigid. Irina slowly unwrapped her arms and slowly moved in front of me with a frown on her face.

"Victoria?" She whispered as she held her hand out palm up. "Please, come with me, you need a shower and then we can talk about what happened." She offered me a sad smile.

I clenched my eyes and fist at my side as I pushed the anger down and revenge that I wanted to get from that Bitch of a Princess. When they opened Irina smiled sweetly and I knew that they were bright red. I took her hand and let her lead me up the stairs and into the bathroom. I smiled and shook my head not wanting to talk. Irina understood as she nodded backing out of the bathroom leaving me to my thoughts. I clenched my teeth and started undressing needing some warmth in my skin since for the first time in a long time I was cold.

**(Irina's POV: In the Bedroom, Waiting)**

I set some clothes out for Victoria and sighed. I knew what she was feeling because I felt it too. My heart was gone and a hole was punched through my rock hard chest. I felt my world shatter when I called Tanya and she told me that Laurent had been killed, and the last time I talked to her I found out that James had been killed and the _princess_ was back in her room safe and sound, however she wasn't waking up and the Prince was not feeding from the blood being delivered, but feeding it all to Isabella.

I just shook my head as I heard Victoria get into the shower and started to dry sob. That was the one thing I hated about being full vampire we could no longer cry. When the shower shut off a few seconds later I knew that she had used her vampire speed to hurry through the shower.

Victoria ran out and then went back into the bathroom to change. I didn't understand the reason but I knew that somethings were hard to stop even if you were a vampire. Sometimes our modesty came through but other times we couldn't care less.

When she reemerge I smiled as she walked over and sat down in front of me on the bed. I could tell that she was thinking by the look in her bright red eyes. I thought they went lovely with her hair. I wished mine did that however it wasn't the case. I was a blonde with more golden then red. I mentally shrugged. Father hated when we feed from humans, it was as if Carlisle was _our_ coven leader instead of Eleazar.

"We need to get Jasper away from that little skank, Isabella." Victoria's eyes came up and locked with mine. They were darkening quickly from anger. "If he is away from her, then I can get close with your help and we will end her miserable existence." She finished with a sneer. "If that doesn't work, then we can always call for back up."

I thought for a moment. "Tanya would make a perfect candidate to snag the Major's attention, don't you think?" I smirked knowing she would jump at the chance to seduce _Prince_ Jasper.

Victoria smiled widely. "That might just work." She looked at the clock. "When should we call Tanya to begin our little plot?"

"The sooner the better." I told her. "From what I was told earlier, Princess Isabella is unconscious and hasn't woken yet."

Victoria grinned evilly as she grabbed the phone and dialed Tanya's number. It didn't take long before she answered.

"_Hello?"_ Tanya's voice sounded rather as though she was rather upset.

"It's your sister, Vickie." Victoria told her using her nick name in order not to alert anyone around her. "We would like you to get the Major out of the bed room with Isabella."

There was movement. _"What should I do?" _I heard that she was pouting. _"He is hold up in the same room and wont come out even to feed. When they do send food up there for him he gives it to _**_her_**_."_

"Then tell him that he must drink it some where else." Victoria snarled. "I don't care what you have to do just get him out of the room." She hissed hanging up on Tanya.

* * *

><p><strong>(3rd Person POV: Back at the Castle in Isabella's room)<strong>

The Major was still pacing at the end of Isabella's bed and she still had not waken up. The only one that dared to enter was Marcus because he may be the only one that could take the Major and win, of course Marcus along the other brothers were far older than Jasper.

When the door opened, the Major didn't stop pacing, because the others knew that if they came into the room then it would be over. Isabella had not woken up thus he would not feed. The further he starved himself, the more uncontrollable he became and the longer Isabella was unconscious, the more agitated the Major became, bringing his beast closer and closer to the surface.

The Major did stop, however, a suddenly, scent he did not want anywhere near his mate blew across his nose. It was of lilac's and roses.

Snarling, he spun around to see Tanya standing there with a tray of two glasses and a bottle of blood, most likely.

"What are you doing in here? No one is allowed to enter!" He snapped trying to keep the demon from completely escaping. Ares was not something that should be let loose unless his mate was there to calm him and bring him back to his sanity. Back when he was in the South with Maria, he would desecrate villages before his beast finally calmed, causing him to wake - who knows how long later - to mountains of bodies of bloody corpses and fires filled with rising purple smoke and no recollection of how it happened. Thankfully, he hasn't made an appearance since he left the South.

Tanya scoffed as she ignored him and sauntered sexily over and set the tray down. "I know you didn't mean _me_." She looked seductively over her shoulder. "Now, if you don't want to do anything here, in case she wakes up, then by all means, we can go to my room or even yours." She looked back down at the glasses and starting to fill them each.

She slipped some odorless vampire aphrodisiac into a glass that would be the Major's. Tanya then smirked as she popped the bottle and poured the liquor and blood mixture then took both glasses and swirled them both around the edge before she turned, sauntering back over to where the Major was frozen to not from lust, but anger. Yet, Tanya thought it was the formal not the later.

"I know you are thirsty, Major." She purred batting her eyes.

The Major, however, was trying his best not to kill her, so he sniffed the air which was the wrong thing to do, because he _was_ rather thirsty. The scent of the blood in the air called to him , but he knew that his mate needed it more than him.

The Major snarled as he slapped the glasses right out of Tanya's hand.

"I don't care what you say, yer not allowed in here!" The Major stalked closer to Tanya. "Now, ya get yer ass outta here or I'll make ya." His eyes were narrowed and almost completely black. There was only a thin line of white left.

Tanya, however, didn't take the hint and walked up to taking off her robe. "Come now, Major." She purred. "I know you want me just like I want you." Her hands were trailing up his chest then down his arms but when her hand reached his belt they were grabbed and Tanya was thrown across the room.

The Major was about to lunge when the bedroom busted open and Marcus, Edward and Peter came running in with Emmett, Felix, Diego, Caius and Aro behind him along with Rosalie, Charlotte and Alice. The girls ran to Isabella's side to protect her while the men tried to talk to him.

Peter walked about and fell to his knees. "Major, ya need ta calm down sir." He could see that the Major was losing it and fast. If he knew anything he needed for Isabella to wake up.

"Get out of my way, Captain." He hissed finally losing what little thoughts he had left as.

Peter swore as he jumped over and grabbed Rosalie and Charlotte while Edward grabbed Alice and threw the girls out of the room. Emmett and Peter along with Edward, Diego and Felix were the only ones that stayed, because they needed to try and get Tanya before Ares did something that Jasper would regret when he came back into control and they needed their strongest members to restrain the lethal vampire. Marcus and the other brothers needed to make sure that their wives were alright. Edward was to get Tanya while Peter kept him busy while he was in the other three's grasp.

"We need to get him next to Bella and hope her scent will calm him enough to see reason!" Edward rushed out, cutting his eyes to the others. Peter, Diego, Felix and Emmett nodded once as they struggled to move the bucking and roaring God of War over to the other side of the room.

Ares was snarling and snapping trying to get over to Tanya and kill her while defending his mate, trying to get close enough to her to protect. Every time Edward made a move towards Tanya, he lashed out trying to take a chunk out of him . He did snag Peter and nearly ripped Emmett's arm off, however, Edward was slightly faster, even if Ares was out and being restrained.

"Open the door and get ready for a fight." Edward yelled as he dashed forward and then jumped over Ares as he headed towards Tanya, who was on the floor, missing enough limbs to move about.

Peter rushed to open the door while Emmett, Diego and Felix adjusted themselves and wrapped their arms around Ares more securely, locking their hands together.

"_Hurry up!" _Emmett yelled as he tried to restrain Ares as Diego and Felix gasped every time he bucked, hitting one or more of them at one point or another.

Edward didn't waste anytime as he scooped Tanya up and then flew out the door. Peter blocked the exit, however it was too late and Ares got free, turning on the three and grasping the closest, who happened to be Emmett and threw him away from him, causing him to slam against the reenforced wall. Peter started cussing as he rushed over in front of the disoriented Emmett, taking up a defensive position along with Diego and Felix.

However while they were all busy, they didn't pay attention to the young woman lying on the bed that was slowly coming to due to her mate's distress.

Just as Ares was about to lunge at his next opponent, Isabella's eyes fluttered and she whimpered as she tried to pry open her eyes.

"Jasper..." His name was a ghost of a whisper so soft that he had barely heard it, but when he did, he froze at his mate's voice, then spun and went right toward her, jumping onto the bed with her pulling her into his arms as he faced the others in a protective crouch and roared.

Edward used that moment to come back in and help Peter, Diego and Felix get the overly large Emmett out of the room. They all knew that Isabella would be the only one that could bring him back from the beast that he had once again become.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Dun dun dun... Cliff Hanger! So, what did everyone think? Gotta love an animalistic Major, huh? Any ideas on what will happen next? What about Victoria, Irina and Tanya's plot? What do you think their next move will be now that their plan failed and Isabella is awake? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either mine or DeathsQueen's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accept****ing other story topics as well! PM me for details!**_  
>- Bellisma -<em>  
><strong>Xo Bella Italiana oX<strong>


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Heart's Desire**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX (my new pen name) and DeathsQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! – Bellisma**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 10<br>**(Isabella's POV: In her castle chambers; Volterra)**

The sound of the doors slamming shut brought both of our eyes to the source of the sound. I was a bit confused as to what was going on around me, but I knew by the animalistic stance of my mate and all of the stories and legends that were told about the Major possessing an untamable beast within himself was true. It was something that no other vampire had and when Maria had discovered this side of the Major, she had used it to her advantage.

Uncle Aro had once told me about this side of the Major that he had seen from the memories of the guard members that he had sent to observe the happenings of the Southern Wars. They watched from a safe distance as Maria would starve and provoke the Major before a battle, bringing out his beast who would kill all around him, whether they were on his side or on his enemy's. Even after the battle was over, he would go on a killing rampage, taking out entire villages before he would come back to himself surrounded by dozens of drained human corpses and piles of burning vampire limbs as the purple smoke rose to the heavens as Maria stood there with her arms crossed over her chest with a sadistic smirk on her face, full of pride and malice as the Major looked around himself in confusion, not remembering any of what had happened before his beast took over.

I knew that my family wouldn't have left me in here with him like this if they knew he would hurt me. And I had the same confidence, knowing that as his mate, he would never be able to harm me, especially in this state since his beast ran completely on instincts and just about everything about the mating bond ran on solely on instinct. I was still upset with what had occurred between him and the blond, but now was not the time to dwell on it when my family's lives were at stake and he had just rescued me from my captor, James.

But what of Victoria?

I decided that now was not the time to think on it as I attempted to shift my legs off the side of the bed, only to let out a slight whimper from the stiffness, bringing the Major's attention back on me, his eyes completely black without any sliver of white showing. He seemed to be at a cross roads on whether to go after the vampires, who he'd deemed as threats to both myself and him, or to tend to his injured mate.

He looked back and forth between me and the door.

"Jasper?" I croaked out to him, my voice horse from not using it. _How long had I been out?_

I didn't know if he could understand me or not, but his body seemed to perk up, however, I assumed that it was more from the sound of my voice than from what I was saying.

I tried again as I bunched my legs underneath me and began to slowly crawl towards the Major and whimpered.

He looked once more towards the closed door and listened. Hearing silence, he turned completely to me and approached the bed in an animalistic manner before crawling upon the cushioned bench at the foot of my bed and over the wooden barrier on to the bed, meeting me in the middle.

He tentatively took me in his arms, nuzzling my neck and continued to purr into my ear, soothing my every tension.

I sighed in contentment and kissed his temple as my body automatically responded with the continuous rumbling of my own purrs. He seemed to like that as he licked my neck where his mating mark would one day be branded as he scented me and cuddled up against me.

I didn't know how long his beast would remain out, but just as that thought passed my head, I looked down on my nightstand and saw a hand written note signed by Peter.

_Look under the bed  
>-PW<em>

My brows scrunched up in confusion as I began to try to think how I would be able to do this without aggravating my mate by pushing him away. I decided that the best way to go about this would be to bring him with me as I took his hand in mine and little by little eased us off of the bed and on to the floor.

I managed to settle myself on his lap as he leaned against the bed and prayed that I was on the right side as I looked down, noticing the top of a blood thermos sticking out from under the bed.

_'It must have rolled under the bed throughout the scuffle.'_ I thought to myself.

I pulled the thermos out and noticed that it was linked to another large one and sighed in relief as he continued to nuzzle and purr into my neck, completely oblivious to what I was doing – that is, until I popped the lid, letting the fumes of the red liquid inside to seep into the air, causing his nostrils to flair.

I handed it to him, only for him to look at it strangely and put his nose to the opening, taking another sniff.

His eyes widened and he immediately put it to my lips.

I internally sighed. His instincts were telling him to take care of his mate before himself.

I appeased him by taking in several sips, maintaining eye contact with his onyx eyes the entire time. I then reached to and put my hands over his own and gently brought them down before taking the thermos into my own hands and holding it up to his lips, silently insisting that he drink.

He obliged and began to guzzle the remnants of the thermos, his hands placed over my own in the same manner that I had with him.

Once it was empty, he immediately reached for the second and ripped off the lid, holding it insistingly to my lips once again.

I shook my head. "No, you drink." I pressed, only for him to look at me in confusion and push the thermos further towards my lips.

Smiling at the intimacy of the moment, I allowed him to feed me once again, only taking the bare minimum and repeating our previous actions as I held the thermos to his lips, allowing him to finish the rest of the delicious red ambrosia.

With the thermos's now empty, the only thing that I could think to do now was wait, wait for who knew how long.

He pulled me into his arms and lifted the two of us back onto the bed, arranging the pillows and blankets around us in a messy, yet almost animalistically arranged pattern and pulled me into his chest as he nuzzle against me, the rumbling sound of his purrs lulling me into a contented haze for who knew how long until he came back to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>(Irina's POV: Just Outside the Castle)<strong>

I didn't understand why I had to be the one to head back to the castle. Victoria was the best escape artist yet she told me that it would be in my best interest to go and see if Tanya was alright. I never thought that she was stupid enough to go into the room with Jasper while he was in Major/Ares persona. Yet she proved me wrong yet again. It wasn't until Alice ripped her arms off that she stayed away from Edward. Shaking my head I entered the castle and went right to Aro and the other kings. I found a way to hide things from not only Edward but Aro as well.

Felix and Demetri were standing guard outside the door. "Hello boys." I cooed as I sauntered up to them. "Is my sister in there?"

Demetri stepped forward. "You know she is but you can not enter." His eyes trailing down then back up. My sisters and I were not called succubus for nothing. "So I am afraid that you need to wait out here. Do you know of what happened to Princess Isabella?"

Felix's eyes were trained on me and my every movement. "No but I am so thrilled that she was found safe and sound." I bowed as I moved back. "If you don't mind I will wait for my sister here."

Demetri nodded. "Fine, but don't think about sneaking passed." His eyes narrowed as he took up his spot.

I could tell that something was happening and I was afraid to find out. I knew that Kate was here somewhere but she would be with Eleazar and Carmen. They were the only ones that she liked to be with other than the Cullen family. It didn't take long before Tanya was escorted out by Jane. I immediately went to her side and lead her away from the others. I needed to speak to her and I didn't want anyone over hearing. I could tell that Edward was around because I felt someone poke around in my thoughts.

_'Stay out of my head Edward.' _I hissed mentally knowing he would hear me. '_I need some private time with my sister.'_

I didn't hear anything except for a chuckle then receding foot steps. I shook my head and lead Tanya further out into the gardens. We stopped just before the small river and sat on the grass. I didn't say anything at first because I could see that Tanya was rather upset by the happenings. I kept my mouth shut until I saw venom welling in her eyes.

"Oh, Tanya, what's the matter?" I asked taking her hand in mine. "What happened?"

"He attacked me." She sobbed as she held her head down. "He protect that _slut_ over me. I couldn't even get him to drink anything." When she looked up I could see the anger written there. "She has a spell casted over him, that must be it because he would never have done that other wise. I will get him away from her if its the last thing I do."

"What of the others?" I asked, hoping that Victoria was just sitting around doing nothing. "Someone will most likely _hear_ what you want to do."

Tanya just smirked. "Oh, I have a way to stop all of their powers." I could see something in her eyes that was never there before. "With Aro, it,s the hardest, but I just have to think a lot of things after I thought of this and then he will never know. Edward is simple, along with Alice and Jasper." I could see that her white teeth were shining.

"Just be careful." I told her giving her a hug. "By the way, Victoria is getting help for us, but you must keep an eye out. I will need to head back to the house shortly."

Tanya nodded as she looked at me with worried eyes. "How are you feeling sister?" I tried to hide the pain of losing Laurent but I guess that I couldn't hide it from my sisters.

"I am holding on as good as can be expected." I clenched my teeth. "I just want that bitch to pay for what she did." I looked up into my sisters eyes.

She nodded as she hugged me before she stood. I followed as I brushed off the grass and dirt off. "I must be heading back now, but I wanted to see if you were alright." I watched as Tanya nodded then turned and headed back into the castle. I knew that that even if she wasn't in on it, Kate would watch over her, but then again Tanya was good at getting into trouble. If there was a succubus that I wouldn't want to cross it would be her.

Turning, I headed back to the house in order to fill in Tanya. I could tell that no one suspected anything. I knew that she could keep her thoughts to herself because she has done so before. There were a couple of things that she didn't want Aro to find out or see the same with myself. I could only pray that my sister would last until Victoria and I were ready.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>AN:**** So, what did everyone think about the chapter? Any ideas how long it will take to get Jasper ****back to himself? Any idea's what kind of 'help' Irina was talking about Victoria getting? Will it work? Will Jasper and Bella work out everything that had happened between them? Review!****

****If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!****

****To see more, go to either mine or DeathsQueen's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or DeathsQueen26****

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**_  
>- Bellisma -<em>  
><strong>Xo Bella Italiana oX<strong>


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Heart's Desire**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX (my new pen name) and DeathsQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! – Bellisma**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11:<span>**

**(Irina's POV: Almost back to the house)**

I prayed that Tanya wouldn't do anything else so stupid because we need someone on the inside and I had no desire to be in the same room as the prince or princess. I detested the little bitch because of her Laurent was killed and thus her death is my right. She may be a shield but she is also part human which will remain until she mates with Jasper. I smirked as I ran up to the house. I smelled a couple of different scents that I didn't know about. I frowned but sped through the door and headed out into the back yard. Where the scents were located.

As soon as I was out in the yard, I knew that Victoria was rather busy. I could see new vampires and humans that were just beginning to turn. We would use newborns to take over the castle. Looking around I found Victoria speaking to a dark haired vampire. Her blood red eyes did nothing to detour me but the scars across her arms, neck and shoulders were the thing that told me to be wary. I approached them slowly my eyes taking in the female and the male at her side. He looked like he was from Hispanic descent but there was something else about him. I stopped when I heard Victoria speak my name.

"Irina, how wonderful of you to arrive back." She turned and her red eyes were blazing. "Let me introduce you to Benito's second in command. She was the only one left from the war because she hid and played dead."

Maria walked over to me and reached out her hand and took mine. "Mija, you an' I will get along fine." She said her Spanish accent thick. "I, too, know how it feels when your amor** (love)** is taken from you." She sighed I could see the pain behind her facade.

"Thank you." I whispered my heart breaking because Laurent's face flashed through my mind. "It hurts like the change all over again but there is no waking up." I gave her a sad smile.

Maria nodded as she stepped back. "I can tell my scars bother you but do not be afraid." She smiled sweetly. "I mean no harm to you y hermana **(and sister)**. I just want mi venganza **(my revenge)**."

"Thank you." I told her honestly. I could tell that the stories didn't do her justice. She was a very good person. The Major was the one with the blood lust problem. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you need. My sister Tanya is at the castle and is able to get around the mind readers' gifts."

Maria's eyes widen in surprise, while Victoria smiled. "That is wonderful." She looked at Victoria clapping her hands. "I do believe we need to train Irina in the art of war." I could tell I wouldn't like this part but it was needed.

"Si," I answered before anyone else did. "I would like for you to teach me." I asked her with my back straight and my shoulders back.

Maria looked my over as she circled me. Her hands were behind her back as she looked at whatever she needed to know. I felt like a flea under the microscope. I repressed the urge to shiver under her gaze, but I knew that once this was over I would be almost as good as the Major. That is if Maria trained me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella's POV: Three hours later; Bella's Chambers)<strong>

When I came back around, I knew that things were different. There was an arm around my waist and cold breathe on the back of my neck. I could feel that there was a difference in the room because I heard the door open and then close.

Opening my eyes, I looked over to the door and found my mother, she had a couple more thermoses of blood. I cut my eyes over my shoulder and found that Jasper's reddish gold eyes were looking back at me. I knew that he was back to normal.

"I brought some more blood for the both of you." My mother said as she walked over and sat the thermoses down on the bench at the end of my bed. "It's still a few hours til light, so why don't you just rest." She smiled as she turned and headed out the door.

Jasper pulled away and I felt my heart constrict. I watched him move to the end of the bed gather the thermoses and then crawl back up to where I had sat up. I was leaning against the head board with a throw over my legs. I was slightly cold, because of the fact I was still healing from being with James. His name caused me to shutter because I remembered just how sadistic he had gotten. The next thing I knew I was in Jasper's arms and he was purring to calm me down. I had only heard father and uncles do this to their mates. I was happy that he was doing this for me.

"What's the matter, darlin'?" His voice was soft as he brushed my hair out of my face. "I can feel yer emotions an' they're swirlin' all over the place." He pulled back and looked in my eyes.

"I was thinking..." I couldn't finish as I clenched my eyes together trying to push the images away. "Remembering how Ja-James was." I told him finally. I then remembered why I had been in James clutches to begin with.

I saw Jasper with Tanya.

I cringed and tried to pull away which only caused Jasper to growl. "Why are ya pullin' away?" His eyes were so full of pain that I didn't know what to do.

"What were you doing with Tanya?" I asked with my eyes down studying my hands. I couldn't see the look on his face as he tried to come up with an answer. When I saw his hands come into view I cringed back which caused him to grab me under my chin and force me to look into his darkening eyes. I knew that this was still Jasper, because the whites were thick.

"I was just standin' there when she came inta the room and started ta pawn all ova' me." I could see the anger in his eyes. "Yer my mate and nothin' can change that, not even the vampire with the bondin' gift."

"Then why did it look like you were holding yourself back?" I shot back at him. I knew what he looked like when that Harpy was all over him.

Jasper chuckled as his face softened. "Because I was holdin' myself back." He looked deep into my eyes as his hands cupped my face. "Holdin' myself back from killin' her." He then pressed a small kiss to my lips then pulled away and grabbed one thermos. I took the other and we sat there quiet as we drank the blood.

As soon as I was done, Jasper took the thermos from me and sat them down on the floor by the bed. He then turned to look at me. I dropped my eyes because I couldn't think straight when he was looking at me like that. I knew that he was my mate and I could feel the pull in my chest but I didn't want to fall for him just for him to pay with my heart and break it. I knew that some mated couples still had other lovers but I didn't want that. I wanted love and companionship like my father and uncles.

"Darlin', why are yer emotions all ova' the place?" His right hand came up to cup my cheek.

I bit my lip as I looked up trying to figure out how to ask him. "Why were you with so many women?" I figured it would be best to ask the question straight out.

"I couldn't settle down with someone when I knew that my mate was out there somewhere." His eyes were full of honesty. "I have needs but until I found ya I couldn't settle down with any one. I was waitin' on ya for years." He leaned forward and captured my lips with his.

After a few minutes, I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "We have to wait." I told him. I would not jump into bed with him just because he was my mate. I would wait til the 'wedding' night.

"Alright." He growled as he tightened his grip on me. "Why don't cha' rest until the mornin'." He kissed my forehead and layed me down as he kept me in his arms.

I dosed off with a smile on my face. I was rather surprised that the feared Major could be so sweet. I knew that he was telling me the truth when he told me that he didn't want to start something when he knew that his mate, me, was out there somewhere. I felt sorry for the ones that fell in love with someone else then they find their mate. It hurts all parties involved. I let the tendrils of sleep pull me away into dream land.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tanya's POV: Just Outside The Door)<strong>

I clenched my fist together as I listened to the two of them speaking. So he thought she was his mate. I knew that she had a spell cast over him and this just proved it. He didn't love her and I would show her just how much he loved me.

I walked down the hallway and to the room I was given. I did not wish to stay in the room with Kate, Eleazar or Carmen any longer than I had to because they were just as blind as Jasper. Every one of the thought the bitch was his mate but I knew different. Opening the door, I headed right to the phone. I needed to speak to Irina and let her know what was happening. I dialed the number and waited til she answered.

"_Hello?" _Irina was the one that answered. "_Tanya?"_

"Its me." I told her looking around. "She's awake." I kept it vague on this end.

"_Thanks for calling." _I could hear things in the back ground like metal ripping. _'Victoria has some help here and I am also working on my fighting skills. As soon as you have the time to get away I would like you to come home. You also could use some work."_ I could hear the humor in her tone.

"That sounds like a good idea." I smirked as I wondered if I could learn how to fight better than the major. "I'll see when I can leave then call back."

"_Sounds good." _She answered as I heard another voice speaking to her. "_I need to go, but I will be waiting for your call. Please, be careful."_

"Of course," I told her hanging up. There were things I needed to find out and to do that I needed to speak with Carmen and Eleazar.

I would need to keep my thoughts on other things such as how Isabella was coming along because of her ordeal. I didn't want anyone to know of the plans I was making. It was so easy to evade the gifts of the leaders, because the expected to much from the vampire community. They were lying to themselves if they thought we could commune with humans. It would only end in a blood bath for most of our kind. Thus why some of the wars are still raging. Walking down the halls I could smell that Peter and Charlotte were off somewhere together, making some fun of their own. I snarled thinking that I would be to if my mate wasn't with someone but stopped that train of thought before it even begun. As soon as I neared the door, I could hear that Edward, Alice, Carmen, Eleazar and Kate were all speaking about the condition of the princess. Before I even made it to the door to the room, Kate had it opened and exited coming directly to me. Her eyes were full of concern.

"Why don't you go check on Irina?" She asked as she took my hands. "I have a feeling that she isn't doing so good."

"Of course, sister." I told her. "It will do me some good to get out of the Castle for a while." I forced a smile. Kate just frowned.

"What ever you are planning I wouldn't." She warned as she turned and walked back into the room.

I held myself as I turned and headed out of the castle. I needed to get home before I let anything out. I would not jeopardize the mission. I would kill that bitch and break whatever spell that she had on him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: So, what did everyone think?! The Tanya confrontation happened and you got to see her POV as well as Irina's and Bella's. Any idea's on what will happen next? I'd love to hear what you think! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either mine or DeathsQueen's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**_  
>- Bellisma -<em>  
><strong>Xo Bella Italiana oX<strong>


	14. Chapter 12

****Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.  
><strong>**

****The Heart's Desire  
><strong>**

****A/N:********This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! Enjoy! – B****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

**(Bella's POV: The Next Morning in her Chambers; Volterra, Italy)**

Opening my eyes, I noticed that the sun was up and that Jasper was no longer in my room. In fact, I found Jane and mother sitting in my little sitting area waiting for me to wake. I smiled, because I was happy to be home, even though I still felt a little weak.

Jane was the first to notice that I was up, because she rushed over and stopped next to me on the bed. Mother came over more slowly.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Mother asked sitting on the other side. "You were asleep for almost another 12 hours since you woke." She tenderly brushed some hair out of my face. "We were all worried when you turned up missing, but I am thankful that your mate found you. From what Demetri said, it was because of you lowering your shield that they were able to find you quickly."

Jane nodded smiling. "Its true." She looked at me with a a grin on her face. "Why don't you bath then we can go speak with everyone. No announcements have been made other than that you're back where you belong." She jumped off the bed and flitted over to my large weapons cabinet and fetched my battle gear. "You can put this under your dress, because I think the first sparing battle with Prince Jasper will be today."

Mother nodded. "She is correct." She stood and walked over to the dress she had laying out. "I also picked an easy dress to get in and out of. There are also going to be announcements about your mating, but other things will come first. Not to mention, the fighters will be announced."

I yawned as I got out of bed and nodded. "That's fine." I gathered my bathing supplies and toiletry before I headed to the bathroom. "Why don't you go tell father that I'll be along in a little bit."

"Okay, darling." Mother said as she turned and left. Jane smirked as she came over and rocked back on her heels.

"You do know that no one was able to get in here until you were able to calm Ares." She shivered. "The only thing that was allowed was walking by the door and even then we were growled at. He really does care for you, but I must warn you to watch out for that Tanya. From what I've heard, Alice had to rip her arms off because she wouldn't leave Edward alone." She raised a brow in question at me. "What will you do?"

I just smirked and headed to the shower. "Wouldn't you like to know?!" I hummed as I entered the bathroom and turned on the shower.

I waited til the water was right before I got in. I sighed as the hot water run over my sore muscles.

I just stood there for a moment letting it relax me. I could still hear Jane in my room running around making my bed and picking up the room, not that it needed it. I also knew that Tanya was in the room, because I could still smell her when I woke up the first time.

I couldn't help the blush spread across my cheeks, because I had stayed in bed with my mate and we hadn't even mated. I wondered what my father would say?

Shaking my head, I got some shampoo and started to scrub my head. I also moaned because it felt great to get rid of the scent of James but losing Jasper's scent made me feel lost.

I hurried with my shower, because I knew that things needed to be done. Hurrying, I shut off the water and got out. I dried myself quickly then walked into my bedroom where Jane stood waiting to help me into my clothing. I had a towel wrapped around me as I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a bra and panty set. Slipping them on, I walked over to Jane and held out my arms. She snickered, because she knew that I hated having some one dress me but it was needed. She quickly got me dressed before a knock came to my door.

"Just a moment!" I called as I helped Jane finish button up the dress.

I hurried to the door and opened it to see that father was standing there. He pulled me into a hug before I even had time to say anything. I knew that he was scared, because of the fact he could do nothing about me missing. I felt tears fall from my eyes, but I couldn't help it.

I heard Jane walked out of the room while Father picked me up and took me over to a chair and sat me in his lap. I had to admit that I was a daddy's girl.

"How are you doing, my angel?" He whispered against my hair. "I know that it had only been a day at the most since you were found." Father pulled back and looked down at me.

"I'm just happy to be home." I told him. "I am also sorry that I ran away." I kept my eyes down til he raised my chin that way I looked at him.

"I understand that you are hurt that Jasper is not held to the same standards that you are, but put yourself in his shoes." His eyes grew soft as he talked to me. "If you did not know who your mate was and if they were even born, then would you stay alone without some kind of intimate companionship? If you had a chance to have some fun, wouldn't you also take the chance?" He raised an eyebrow at me in question. "Even though most are not as adventurous as Prince Jasper, most are the same. Even I had my fair shared of females until I met your mother." He smirked as if letting me in on a secret.

"Do you think I should be a little more understanding?" I knew that father was right. "That I am judging him to harshly." Jasper did deserve a chance, but that doesn't mean that I will just hand over my heart. What if he wasn't the man I think he is?

Father nodded as he brushed some hair out of my face. "Yes, I think you should, but not too easily." He winked and I couldn't help but blush. "Now," He stood while setting me on my feet. "We need to go over what is to be going on today."

I nodded as I sat down and listened. First, there would be an announcement that I was back home, safe and sound. Then my engagement would be announced. I could tell that father was excited that I had a strong mate. I was also happy with who he was, but I couldn't help but fear that something was going to go wrong.

After my engagement announcement will be the first round of the trails and games. There will be about 10 vampire's fighting and the two that make it to the final will fight against each other. I couldn't help but to feel that I would be meeting Jasper there. Him and I were both fighting in the tournament. Of course, I wasn't allowed to use my physical shield, only my mental because it wasn't an offensive weapon. The games where gifts were allowed to be used were in a different category at a later date during the festival.

Father and I spoke until a knock came to the door. I jumped out of father's lap and rushed to the door.

As I opened it, I was happy to see that Jasper had arrived to escort me to the throne room. Father cleared his throat as he walked up to my side.

"I was just on my way out." Father bent down and kissed the top of my head. "I shall see both of you in the throne room shortly." He then left Jasper and myself standing there staring at each other.

I blushed and looked away turning to see if I did indeed for get something, but seeing that I didn't, I looked back at Jasper. "The 'party' doesn't start for about an hour." I tried to compose myself but for some reason it wasn't working. "What would you like to do before it begins?" I tried to act innocently.

However, it wasn't working. I could think of a couple of things that I would love to do with him but then I would be in trouble not to mention Jasper would also be in deep shit.

Sensing what I was feeling, I watched as Jasper's eyes darkened as he walked in the room while backing me up and shutting the door. I swallowed as I watched him look at me from top to bottom. I heard a low rumble come from his chest and knew that he was purring for me.

I smiled as I walked up to him and raised up while wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. Jasper didn't waste anytime as his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me tighter to him. I couldn't help but moan as I tried to get closer.

"We need ta stop darlin'." Jasper whispered pulling away. "I know you want to, but if I don't stop ya, then yer father would have my hide." He smirked down at me with his reddish golden eyes.

I couldn't help, but to just nod as I held onto his arm. "I spoke with my father." I told him as he lead me out into the hall.

"Really?" Jasper asked as he held my hand with his. "And what did you talk about?" He cut his eyes at me then moved out of the way for a servant.

"About..." I couldn't help but blush thinking about what father and I discussed. It was rather embarrassing. I glanced at him and found he was watching me rather intently. I could see the humor in his eyes. "You're life before you found me." I said turning my eyes back to in front of us.

Jasper pulled me to a stopped in the middle of the hallway. I could see the sincerity in his eyes as he locked eyes with me. "I want you to know that I may have been with a lot of girls, but none of them compare to you." He cupped my cheek with his right hand. "Yer my missin' half and I will do anythin' ta keep ya with me for eternity. Plus, you can give me something I never thought I would get. I thought my mate would already be a vampire." He sent me his love and happiness.

I couldn't help but to cry at the intense feelings he was showing me. I knew that being an empath he would have a powerful gift but this was the first I ever felt of it and I was rather shocked.

I hooked my arm through his and dragged him out into the back yard where I was sitting when he came and saw me for the first time. I could see the recognition in his eyes as we walked out and jumped over the small stream, landing on the other side.

We walked over and sat down underneath the tree that was there. I had to wait because Jasper took off his inner shirt and laid it down that way I could sit on the ground. I was rather shocked that he would do something like this. He just shook his head and helped me sit down.

I was rather grateful, because the built in girdle was killing me but I did have to admit it was rather nice even over my sparing clothing. Jasper sat down in front of me on the grass and looked at me with shining eyes. I had only seen those kind of looks given to my mother, aunts and friends but never towards me until now. Not to mention that both sides will be brought together with our wedding and mating.

We sat there in silence for a moment until I thought of a question that I knew would startle Jasper. Taking a breathe, I smiled and asked it anyway knowing that he might get angry but I wanted to know.

"What was your time in the south like?" I could see in his face that he did not expect that question.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>AN:**** Jasper's getting ready to tell her his story! What do you think her reaction will be?! Any ideas?! What did you think about their interaction?! Any idea what the games will be like?! Review!****

****If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!****

****To see more, go to either of our pages: Xo Bella Italiana oX or DeathsQueen26****

****If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on ****the characters depending on the plot. I will also accept other FF topics, as well.  
><strong>__PM me for details!__**__  
>- Bella'Xo -<em>_**  
><strong>****Xo Bella Italiana oX****


	15. Chapter 13

****Disclaimer********. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.****

****The Heart's Desire****

****A/N:********This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! Enjoy! – B****

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Previously...<br>(Isabella's POV)**_**

_I hooked my arm through his and dragged him out into the back yard where I was sitting when he came and saw me for the first time. I could see the recognition in his eyes as we walked out and jumped over the small stream, landing on the other side._

_We walked over and sat down underneath the tree that was there. I had to wait because Jasper took off his inner shirt and laid it down that way I could sit on the ground. I was rather shocked that he would do something like this. He just shook his head and helped me sit down._

_I was rather grateful, because the built in girdle was killing me, but I did have to admit it was rather nice even over my sparing clothing. Jasper sat down in front of me on the grass and looked at me with shining eyes. I had only seen those kind of looks given to my mother, aunts and friends but never towards me until now. Not to mention that both sides will be brought together with our wedding and mating._

_We sat there in silence for a moment until I thought of a question that I knew would startle Jasper. Taking a breathe, I smiled and asked it anyway knowing that he might get angry, but I wanted to know._

_"What was your time in the south like?" I could see in his face that he did not expect that question._

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>Chapter 13<span>  
><strong>******(Jasper's POV)****

I let out a sigh, knowing that this wasn't something that I liked to talk about and never spoke about it to anybody. The only people who know the full true story and not just the legends that were spread around were Peter, Charlotte, those who had witnessed it first hand and... Maria herself.

I knew that as my mate, Bella had more of a right than anybody to hear the truth about what happened and from me. If she chooses to continue with the mating after this, I will be highly surprised. A girl this wonderful, pure and beautiful with an innocence of an Angel would never want to be mated to a demon like me.

"Isabella, I think it's time that I told you my story." I said as I played with the fingers of her right hand as we sat against the large willow tree.

Bella looked up at me, searching my eyes, reflecting compassion and sincerity. "You know that you don't have to tell me anything unless you're ready. I won't pressure you."

I gave her a small smile and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear in a tentative manner. "It's nice of you ta say that, but I want you ta know before this goes any further between us. You _deserve_ ta know."

She nodded slowly, hesitantly, and I began my story, picturing everything in a vivid picture in my mind as I spoke...

****..::Flashback::..****

__It was 1857 in a small town outside of Houston, Texas when I decided to leave my family and fake my age to sign up to join the Confederate Army. I was 17 and very ambitious. My older brother, Dale, had already left for the war the year before and I wanted to make my family proud, just like my brother had. __

__I rose through the ranks quickly due to my charisma and strategic ability during fighting and planning and was finally promoted to Major Jasper Andrew Whitlock. I was very good at what I did and was well respected by my men, as well as my highers.__

_One night, my platoon was assigned to evacuate all the women and children from Galveston. I had stuck behind after everyone left to circle around and make sure that nobody was left behind. I just was on my way back onto the road outside the town when I saw them. They were three of the most beautiful women I had ever seen at the time and they were standing on the side of the road. I wasn't sure if they were just stragglers or if they were just arriving to visit someone who had lived in the town, but either way, me being the gentleman that I was, I immediately offered them my aid._

_I later learned that their names were Nettie, a curly dark brunette, Lucy, a bright blonde, and Maria, a Hispanic black haired beauty. I knew that there was something off about them and regardless of the alarm going off in my head, after noticing their red eyes, screaming at me that they were dangerous and to get back on my horse and get out of there, I continued to approach them. Back then, we men were meant to protect women, not fear them and most certainly not run from them. So, against my better judgment, I stayed. They started speaking to each other about me as if I wasn't even there._

_"He's speechless." Lucy remarked._

_Nettie leaned in towards me inhaling deeply with her eyes half closed. "Mmm... Lovely." she sighed, referring to my scent. When she opened her eyes again, they were black as night._

_"Patience Nettie." Maria said inspecting me from a distance as she put her hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Concentrate."_

_"He's young, strong...and an officer too." Lucy said appraisingly._

_"But don't you sense it? There's something else there, too. I want to keep this one." Maria smirked in somewhat of a triumphant manner._

_"Then you better do it, Maria." Nettie said before leaning in to the middle woman. "I can never stop once I've started." she finished in a whisper._

_Maria nodded and told Lucy to take Nettie and go hunt, so I was left alone with Maria._

_At this point, I knew they were definitely different. They were almost inhuman and something dangerous, especially after watching the other two, who looked to have disappeared according to my weak human eyes, yet I was stubborn and determinedly held my ground._

_"What's your name, soldier?" She asked, bringing me out of my shocked state._

_"Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." I answered her back politely, trying not to stutter nervously._

_"I hope you survive." She said as she approached me. "You may be of great use to me."_

_She leaned in as if she was going to kiss me, but instead at the last second, she bit me._

_For three days, I burned, feeling like I had been sent to hell. I could hear voices around me but I was in too much pain to determine what they were saying. Finally, I felt my heart beat it's last beats and I woke up in an old shed next to a large abandoned barn with a camp of some sort that was set on an old plantation. I had later learned that Maria had killed the owners and took the property for herself to use as her home base and compound._

_I immediately noticed that Maria was there standing over me, causing me to jump instinctively to my feet and back myself into a corner, where I remained a in crouch. She explained to me what I was and what my purpose was and all about Benito and his method of using newborn armies to obtain territory. She and her sisters were survivors from his army and she was building her own forces to build her own territory. She then showed me around camp and set me up in the barn that was housing the other newborns._

_At the time, I was only one of ten men. Maria taught us everything she knew herself from her time with Benito. Our first mission was to take back Maria's hometown of Monterey that was taken from her when she was with Benito, leaving her and her two sisters as the only survivors._

_We fought and conquered it easily. So easily, that you could almost see the wheels turning in Maria's head as greed came through her from time to time in strong waves as she was contemplating expanding her territory._

_The way Maria ran her army was very different and way harsher than the way they ran things in the Confederate Army. When we messed up or went against her or her sisters in any way, we would be punished with dismemberment, starvation, torture, and sometimes even rape. But if we pleased her or won a battle, we would be rewarded with extra blood , sex, an especially sweet smelling human, even going as young as a child, and sometimes even a "pet" ( a human she kidnapped from town), as she called them, to do with as we pleased if we really stood out in a positive manner according to Maria's standards. The three sisters may run the army, but it was Maria who was the alpha of the three, so she always had the final say._

_I was special though. I was stronger and faster than any of the other's and my experiences and training from the Confederate Army along with my leadership skills and strategic mind, which had developed further upon becoming a vampire, helped me a lot and put every fight in my favor. I was nothing but a blur of destruction on the battle fields. This is what first brought me (specifically) to Maria's attention. My gift was also discovered early on and with all that put together, I was unstoppable. I still to this day haven't lost a fight._

_Out of the ten soldiers, I was the only one with a gift at the time, which was only another reason why Maria held me in a higher regard than the rest. Though this may have been a blessing, but it was also a curse. The other newborns, which were all male, frequently became jealous and tried to pick fights a good amount of the time. Needless to say, they were defeated but not burned per Maria's orders. I only made the mistake of doing that once before I learned my lesson not to destroy another unless the Mistress Okay'ed it._

_My one year mark came and went, and instead of losing my strength and speed along with everyone else, I became faster and stronger. Maria was ecstatic and appointed me as her second in command and my first assignment was to destroy the other 9 newborns as they were no longer useful to her anymore and to train the 15 new ones that had she just created on how to fight and initiate them into this life that she had deemed as a gift._

_My gift served her well when it came to taming the newborns. They didn't fight amongst themselves nearly as much and I was able to easily get them to focus during training. Even the three sisters were working together in harmony._

_I was also in charge of carrying out punishments, which were incredibly harsh, and culling the newborns when their year mark was up if they were no longer useful or didn't have a gift that Maria found valuable. I would call them aside one by one, explaining to them that they were getting their yearly review. Little did they know, they would not be returning alive. As soon as they saw the ashes from the newborn before them, they would start to fight or flight as their instincts instructed. With me being faster, stronger, gifted and skilled...naturally they had no chance._

_In some if not most ways, worshiped the ground Maria walked on. So I did anything she asked just to please her. I was a young vampire and easily manipulated at the time. Not knowing what I do now about mates or the vampire world at the time, I thought she was my soul mate and that what we had was special - that she loved me as I did her. We would bathe in our victims' blood as we fucked and, at the time, I found it very euphoric, watching her kill her victims in the cruelest fashions. She also insisted that I use my gift to send bucket loads of fear to our victims to sweeten their blood and to also use it to pleasure her as we fucked. We never made love though. She wouldn't have it, but at the time I didn't think anything of it. I just thought she wasn't into the slow and sensual sex and rather liked it rough and animalistic._

_We were an unstoppable team. I lead her army to many victories over the years and made her army the largest, most well trained army in the south. _

_A few decades later and our territory stretched over most of Texas and parts of northern Mexico before we stopped and kept a group of 12 newborns on standby at all times, along with any gifted ones Maria wanted kept around over the years as lieutenants._

_Around this time, my gift was picking up emotions from Nettie and Lucy leading me to believe they were going to try and get rid of Maria and me. We won that battle easy enough and disposed of them. My gift also morphed and developed further over time. It is still continues to grow to this day._

_One day after I just got back from taking the last group of newborns to hunt, I went to go and spend some time with Maria. I wanted to talk to her about making her mine and to convince her to finally allow me to mark her and vice versus like a real mated pair in this world. Like I said, I didn't know much about mating bonds, so I figured that since we loved each other, we were mates. I was so nervous all day, planning and rehearsing exactly what I would say and how to do it just right._

_Finally, I walked into her chambers only to find her getting fucked by one of her lieutenants. I freaked out and she just winked at me and continued with what they were doing. I started to see red as I charged into the room and ripped him off of her. He had a gift similar to Alec's, except it was only your sight and smell. He attempted to use it on me, but with my gift it was no use. I just sent him massive amounts of pain so he would lose his concentration on his gift, then proceeded to rip him apart and burned his dick. When I turned around to confront Maria, she was nowhere to be found, afraid that I would take my wrath out upon her._

_Afterward, she brought a few bodyguards with her and found me in my chambers a mess. She didn't even care. She slapped me across my face and proceeded to yell and beat me while all of her bodyguards held me down. She claimed we weren't anything special, that I was just her favorite soldier and piece of ass. That this is how it has always been and that it would never change._

_"But we are in love! I don't understand why the fuck you are doing this to me! To us! We're fuckin' mates, Maria! You're not supposed to be able to hurt your mate. Please!" I screamed at her with my eyes coated in venom._

_"Quit being so naive. I can't stand, when you get so emotional. Don't you get it? I needed to build a bond with you to bind you to me! I needed assurance that my best fighter and second will never turn his back on me. And as for me loving you, you are out of your mind. Love is a weakness for only the weak to feel and you are not weak, so you better get the fuck over this 'love' idea and fast. Our kind doesn't even feel that emotion. We lose it during the transformation. It's a price we pay for immortal life. Mates are a weakness. In case you didn't notice that there are no mated oairs in my army. It is too risky and is nothing but a distraction from what they need to be focusing on! The mating pull is too fucking dangerous to allow anywhere near my army! Any and all relationships here are strictly professional and the newborns just fuck anything moving to fulfill their urges. That is my favorite part about having this army." She laughed. "You remember what it was like to be a newborn." She then winked at me as she remembered my first year._

_I could feel the betrayal, anger and rage building up so fast I started shaking. I felt like a fool and she just stood there and continued to mock me and my broken heart. What was this mating pull, as she described. I realized then that there was a lot of information about this life that she hasn't been sharing and I intended to find out what it was one way or another from somebody or other._

_At this point I was seeing BLACK for my first time as the Major made his very first appearance. He dismembered Maria and her bodyguards, over-powering them easily. Never have I felt this strong or out of control. It was like I took a backseat and another side of me took control. A side I could converse with and depend on. He ran on his military side alone and had his own animalistic demon that he warned me about. He explained that when he is out, and his demon takes over, I will not remember anything until he accomplished what he so desired._

_The demon doesn't speak, and is completely animalistic and extremely dangerous. It won't matter who you are, if you get in the way of him or he deems you a threat, he will rip you apart and destroy you. The Major went on to explain what Maria kept and gave me the self-confidence and arrogance needed to live in this life without going insane._

_He didn't burn Maria or her guards. He called it mercy for bringing him out, but the next time she won't be as lucky. _

_We went on a feeding rampage for two days and destroyed a whole town. Women and children included. I even raped a few. He killed anyone Maria sent after us once she was put back together by one of her guards. Even ones I considered friends didn't survive our wrath._

_When I finally came too, I was surrounded by bodies, blood, and fire. I had nowhere else to go except back to the camp. I didn't know of any other way of life. I was told that this was how things were for our kind and saw no other way around it. At least at Maria's camp, I was held in high standings, even if I wasn't really Maria's mate._

_When I returned, I was punished very harshly. Dismembered slowly and bitten countless times for what I did to Maria, the ones she sent for me and the town in her territory. I was starved in a cellar chained to a wall until I had gone was during that time that I found when I gave myself completely over to the Major, I can cope with everything around me. When I emerged after my punishment was over, I was almost insane. It was the first time the Major's demon came out and it took about a week to come back to myself. Didn't remember anything after I blacked out and he took over. I was told that it was a massacre._

_Maria was ecstatic at this new development and took it upon herself to push my demon to come out for every large battle. The newborns learned to stay clear of him during those times, because he would just kill whoever he came across, whether they were on his side or the enemy's. This is where we earned our name. 'The God of War.' 'The Satan of the South'. I was Ares, himself._

_Even when we were training, or around the compound, everyone learned quickly not to mess with me. I demanded respect and submission. I would even rip somebody's head off for looking at me wrong. As time went on, I became well known and feared by all. I was able to take out entire armies alone. I took pleasure in other's suffering greatly, just as I had suffered over the years._

_A few decades later, I met a newborn who became my first and only friend. Peter. At first, he would just follow me around and try to make small talk. I would completely ignore him but he was persistent and started cracking jokes or making witty comments. I can't even tell you how many times he lost a limb for not listening and leaving me be. But he would still ALWAYS come back for more, that persistent fuck. He claimed that his gift told him to, and that we would be brothers of the closest nature. He would always have my back weather in battle or at camp during training. Eventually he cracked through my exterior and became like the brother he said he would be to me, as well as a best friend, and an occasional fuck buddy to me._

_When his first year was up, I managed to convince Maria that with his gift and skill he was still useful and she appointed him my Captain. We would fight side by side and we were deadly. We were the Major and his Captain. A deadly duo._

_His jobs were to "babysit" the newborns, as he called it, inform me when his gift gave us useful information, and assist me with the training, hunting and culling. He worked under me and made my job easier. This went on for a few decades until it was time to dispatch a group of newborns. Peter had been acting oddly the whole time and tried to convince me that some of the newborns in the group were still useful._

_When I called for a newborn named Charlotte to come forward, his emotions immediately changed to anger, fear, and desperation. She came into view and he turned to look at her, I felt a strong wave of Love, devotion and adoration on top of it. I was shocked at this, so I went into his mind to find the cause of the emotion that I believed was dead to our kind. I saw that Charlotte was his true mate and a sideshow of their most sacred moments._

_They kept their relationship a secret since mates were killed upon discovery. Naturally, I was stunned and at a loss of what to do. Peter got down on his knees and begged for me to kill him and let her live._

_"I can't do that, Peter. You know what happens when you leave half of mated pair alive." I said._

_He dropped his head in defeat while Charlotte held him, sobbing with venom coated eyes._

_I took a deep unneeded breath. "Captain." I said. He picked up his head to look at me with pain filled eyes. "Go."'_

_He looked at me in shock. "What -"_

_"GO!" I yelled. "Go before I change my mind!" They got up and turned but Peter turned back around._

_"Come with us?" Peter asked._

_"I'm sorry, I can't." I told him sadly. "If I go with you, Maria will send scouts for me and you will never have a chance."_

_He nodded in understanding. "I'll come back for you." He said with determination. "I promise." I gave him a nod in understanding and thanks. "OH! By the way...thank you, my brother." He said and they disappeared from sight._

_I returned to the compound when I finished culling the last of the newborns. I did my best to avoid running into Maria at all costs as to keep her from finding out about Peter and Charlotte as long as possible to give them a chance to put as much space between them and the camp as they could, and hopefully cover up some of their tracks._

_Finally, after about 4 hours later, Peter and I were called into Maria's chambers. Needless to say, Maria blew her gasket at the news that Peter escaped. She was furious with me for letting them go._

_"You and your idiotic ideas of love and true soul mates. Nothing good comes of it, and only weakens you. I will drill it into you no matter how long or hard it takes that this love rubbish is nonsense." She ranted._

_She had her guards dismember me and buried the pieces except for my head. I could see and hear everything around me still. She had her temporary Captain carry my head as he followed her into town. I had no idea what she was doing and couldn't voice my question without my vocal cords._

_It was twilight when we arrived in town. We were looking around for a while, for what I didn't know. Finally, we stopped when we came across a couple in a park on what appeared to be some kind of date._

_"Do you see them, Major? Do you feel the love those humans have for each other? Do you hear the baby's heartbeat inside the woman's womb? Now I will show you what a complete waste and hindrance 'love' can be!" She spoke at vampire speed as to not alert the humans of our presence._

_We watched as the couple cuddled on a picnic blanket, and feeding each other what appeared to be strawberries. The love they had for each other was thick in the air and I envied them for it._

_Finally, it was dark out and the couple was getting ready to leave. The woman stood up but the man remained on one knee. She seemed confused at first, until he pulled out a black box with a ring inside. She then started tearing up with joyous tears and love and excitement building fast. The male was obviously nervous of her answer and was looking at her with such hope, love, and devotion towards this young woman. He asked his question after a beautiful speech about how he adores her and wants to have a family with her. She agrees to his proposal with happy tears streaming down her face. He stands up and holds her tight as he swings her around while they laugh. Feeling like I was intruding on their beautiful moment, I wanted to look away, but with nothing but a head in the hands of a vampire, I had no choice in my actions._

_When he sets her down, she takes his hands and looks into his eyes. She then goes to tell him that she is with child. He is now the one with happy tears as he kisses her face and holds her tightly to his chest._

_Unfortunately, this is also when Maria makes her move._

_"Why isn't this a beautiful moment." She says as she walks up to the happy couple. Fear and wariness are now their dominant emotions._

_"Who are you?" The male asks as she pulls his soon to be wife behind him as if to protect her._

_"That doesn't matter at the moment." She says crossing her arms as she starts to slowly circle the couple. "What does matter is that you have a choice to make."_

_"What are you talking about?" He asks._

_"I can either A. kill that pretty little lady you have there and you can go free, never to hear from us again, along with this stack of money." She says pulling out a wad of cash from her satchel. "Or B. you can surrender your life to me to do with as I please, and she can go free and live out her life in peace. Or C. You both can forfeit your lives to me to do with as I please."_

_"Why are you doing this?" The girl questions. "Please, just leave us alone. We didn't do anything to deserve this! Please!"_

_"I am doing this because I can." Maria says as she uses he vampire speed to flit around them looking as if she is disappearing and reappearing in different places. "I need to teach my Major a lesson, and this is the perfect way to do it."_

_Maria turns to look at me to make sure that I am paying attention to what is going on in front of me. She smiles wickedly and turns her attention back to the couple._

_Realizing the predicament they are in, the male makes a decision._

_"Take me." The man says. "Please. Just let her go free."_

_"No!" The female screamed as she clung to her fiancé. "Take me with you! I can't be without you, my love." Tears are pouring down both of their cheeks, but instead of the happy and joyous tears they had only minutes before, they are painful tears full of sadness and desperation._

_"No, my Cassandra, you can't come." He tells her, holding her face in his hands. "You have to stay. You have to survive for our baby. He or she and you are more important to me than my own life, and I need to know that you both will be safe." She shakes her head no, but before she can open her mouth to speak, he cuts her off with a kiss. "Please baby. Live. Teach our child to be a good person and to love with his whole heart. Teach them to be hard working, smart and respectful. I will always be with you baby. I promise." He kisses her forehead. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." She sniffles._

_He smiles and kisses her lips once more, then turns around and accepts his fate. (Whatever it is) and, walks towards Maria._

_I could feel everything they were feeling and it was ripping me apart inside. The love they had for each other was so beautiful and strong, and here Maria was tearing that apart as if it was nothing. I was curious as to what the point was to doing this to these poor humans who were lucky enough to find each other and feel the genuine emotion of love towards each other. I was begging for the Major to take over and help me cope. But he stayed dormant in his cage insisting that I needed to man up and quit being such a softie. We very rarely got along or agreed on anything, except our survival and the war._

_She knocked him out with her fist and picked him up and flits away back towards to compound with her temporary Captain trailing behind, still holding my head steadily in his hands._

_She takes him to the barn where there were a few humans going through the change. She dumped the man down on the bed and bit him, pumping her venom into his veins. She put my head on a shelf so I could watch the three days of his change._

_On the second day, Maria had her temporary Captain put me back together. I was very weak after hours of healing. Humans were brought to me so I could build my strength back up. I was honestly surprised that she was putting me back together already. I had been punished by dismemberment a few times before for lesser crimes in Maria's eyes and I stayed dismembered much longer than this._

_By the time the man awoke on the 3rd day, I finally figured out why and what was going on. He reacted like any other newborn when they first awoke. Maria had put me in charge of him. She claimed he had a gift that needed to be developed and she wanted him trained by the best in all aspects for he was going to be my new Captain replacing Peter. His name was Matthew. _

_After a week, he was finally sated enough to talk. But he didn't remember her. Nor that she was pregnant with his child. He felt no love when I said her name. It only proved that what Maria said was true. Love does not exist for vampires. If a love a strong and beautiful as his and Cassandra's couldn't survive, then there was no hope. He gave his humanity so her and his child could safely live. And he did not remember. This experience always stuck with me and it is something that I don't talk about with anybody._

_From then on out, I did my job in Maria's army. I finally accepted the monster I truly was. When I needed release, I either used a pet I was rewarded with, or when I hunted, I had sex with my victims as I killed them. I grew more and more depressed with my life and this continued for five more years, though it felt more like decades._

****..::End Flashback::..****

"During those five years, I can't tell you how many times that I had contemplated suicide. I thought that maybe I could let myself get destroyed in one of the many battles, fueling the newborn's emotions so they would attack and kill me, tossing myself into a fire...even Maria's patience was wearing thin by then. I began to feel the same emotions that I had felt from Nettie and Lucy right before they turned on us. I knew I either had to destroy her first or be prepared to die. I had tried talking to her about what was bothering me, but she wasn't at all sympathetic to my conundrum, as you can imagine. I was always only her puppet and she pulled the strings." I could feel my voice begin to shake as I relived my past with each word I spoke. Bella surprised me as she snuggled under my arm wrapped her arms around my waist and held me close to her as I continued with the rest of my grueling story.

"I was on my way back from hunting one night when I smelled Peter's scent nearby. He showed up and went on to tell me that Maria lied to all of us. He said that there is a better way to live up in the north, that vampires lived among the humans without their knowledge and didn't fight for territory. That they had run into many of our kind and it didn't end in a fight. He explained that there was a royal vampire family that lived up there, keeping the peace as best they could. Of course, we had heard of other armies getting destroyed but we didn't know who they were because they didn't stay or keep the territory. Needless to say, I was shocked and in that same conversation agreed to leave with Peter. We met up with Charlotte the next town up and they took me to their home in Montana."

"More years passed and though I was no were near as depressed as I was when I was in the South, I was still extremely down. I couldn't understand it until Peter realized that it was always at its worst after hunting. Together we realized that it was because I could feel the emotions of my victims as I killed them and it brought on the depression. I tried to feed less, but I would always end up getting so thirsty that I couldn't resist and would slaughter more than one human, bringing back the depression. A few months later, I decided to go out on my own for a while.

"More months past and I ended up in Philadelphia. It began to rain, so instead of staying out in the rain, I ducked into a diner as to not bring attention to myself. Once I was inside, I immediately smelled another vampire and my senses were on high alert. I watched as a little pixie like vampire hopped off her stood and bounced right up to me. Her emotions intrigued me. They were so pure and happy.

"_'You kept me waiting a long time,'_ she told me.

"I ducked my head like a good southern gentleman and said _'my apologies ma'am.'_

"From there she went on to tell me about herself and that she could see the future. That we were going to be joining the royal and family that they fed on animals. At first I was a little skeptic, because it didn't seem realistic. But watching her hunt and her golden eyes proved me wrong. I agreed to go with her and two years later, we showed up on the Cullen's doorstep.

"Carlisle and his family adopted us into their family immediately when they saw that Alice found her mate in Edward. I was intrigued and amazed as I witnessed this and it was then then Carlisle noticed my reaction and began teaching me about the vampire world and all about mates. I learned how Maria was wrong and that love did exist for vampires and that the reason that Matthew didn't remember Cassandra was because we loose a lot of our human memories during the change, some more than others. Alice, for example, doesn't remember anything from her human life. She only know anything about it because we did some research on her, only knowing where to start because she had woken in her hometown of Biloxi, Mississippi.

"Carlisle had become my mentor and we became really close over the years. Since I was the oldest out of his three sons and with my leadership and battle skills, he named me his heir. He helped me a lot when it came to my transition from human to animal diet, as well.

"As time went on, I had talked to him some about the South and the problems that were down there. I had learned that they were the ones that had been taking out some of the armies who were sloppy with their newborns and needed to be taken care of. He said that it's been nearly impossible to take care of the problem completely, and that their priority down there are the ones that risk exposure and cause too much of a problem with the size of their army. I have gone down to lead the guard many times, but Maria always seems to evade me.

"Peter and Charlotte came to join the guard about twenty years ago. He is my second, my Captain, and steps in for me when I need him to." I paused and looked down at Bella, testing her emotional climate. "Other than that, there's not much to tell. I understand if this changes things between us."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** So, what did everyone think about Jasper's story?! I used some of it from my story, 'The Major' because there is only so many ways that you can tell Jasper's story. I tried to spice it up a bit though. What do you think Bella's reaction will be?! Any ideas?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

****To see more, check out my page: Xo Bella Italiana oX****

****If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!****_**  
>- Bellisma -<strong>_**  
><strong>****Xo Bella Italiana oX****


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Heart's Desire**

**A/N: ****This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! Enjoy! – B**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<br>(Jasper's POV)**_

_"Carlisle and his family adopted us into their family immediately when they saw that Alice found her mate in Edward. I was intrigued and amazed as I witnessed this and it was then then Carlisle noticed my reaction and began teaching me about the vampire world and all about mates. I learned how Maria was wrong and that love did exist for vampires and that the reason that Matthew didn't remember Cassandra was because we lose a lot of our human memories during the change, some more than others. Alice, for example, doesn't remember anything from her human life. She only know anything about it because we did some research on her, only knowing where to start because she had woken in her hometown of Biloxi, Mississippi._

_"Carlisle had become my mentor and we became really close over the years. Since I was the oldest out of his three sons and with my leadership and battle skills, he named me his heir. He helped me a lot when it came to my transition from human to animal diet, as well._

_"As time went on, I had talked to him some about the South and the problems that were down there. I had learned that they were the ones that had been taking out some of the armies who were sloppy with their newborns and needed to be taken care of. He said that it's been nearly impossible to take care of the problem completely, and that their priority down there are the ones that risk exposure and cause too much of a problem with the size of their army. I have gone down to lead the guard many times, but Maria always seems to evade me._

_"Peter and Charlotte came to join the guard about twenty years ago. He is my second, my Captain, and steps in for me when I need him to." I paused and looked down at Bella, testing her emotional climate. "Other than that, there's not much to tell. I understand if this changes things between us."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>  
><strong>(Bella's POV: The Gardens of Volterra; Italy)<strong>

I was completely shocked that Jasper had gone through so much, yet he was still the sweet and kind man who was sitting here next to me, holding me in his arms. He could have turned into an even more vile man with the power that he had gained with his position in the Western royal family, but he wisely chose a different path. He had made something of himself instead of doing things the only way he knew, the way the he was taught for decades by a sadistic woman hell bent on blood and power.

I couldn't think of anything else to do beside what was going through my mind at this point in time.

Leaning forward, I pulled Jasper forward and brought his lips to mine. I could feel the shock that he was projecting, because of the fact I wasn't running away screaming in fear of him as a result of the things he did. What he doesn't understand is that even if he remained the same man as he was from the Southern Vampire Wars, I still don't think I would be able to make myself turn away from him. The pull toward him was just too strong. It took all that I was to turn away from him before I was captured by James, and that was out of hurt and rage.

"You are so brave." I whispered as I pulled back with venom tears welling up in my eyes. "I don't know anyone who could have lived through that and not come out a different man for the worse. Yes, you gained an alter personality, splitting your soul, but look at it this way; you can protect me from anything and I know that no one could hurt me without you being there. The both of you." I smiled as I leaned into his hand as it cupped my cheek and wiped my tears out from under my eyes with his thumb.

"You're amazing, darlin'." He whispered, leaning forward and placing his lips against mine, kissing me once again. I hummed as I leaned into the kiss, because I had a very strong mate. Most likely, the strongest of them all. At least that is what I had heard from all of the different legends and stories that I had heard from all of the covens and nomads who had visited Volterra over the years. I just hoped that I would be able to live up to his expectations.

When we broke apart, I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face. I truly wished at times like this, that I was full vampire, because of the fact that I was blushing almost all of the time when I was with Jasper.

Finally, he just smiled and shifted until he was in a crouch and stood to his feet, holding out his hand to me. I took a breath and stood, taking his hand in my own, relishing the electrical, tingling sensation that started where our skin was touching.

We started to walk back toward the castle, ready to get this over with.

I pursed my lips as I continued to look down at our feet as we walked before I spoke. "Do you think that I'll ever get to meet the Major?" I asked him hesitantly. "I mean, I met you and your demon, obviously, but will I ever get to meet the Major himself?"

I watched from the corner of my eye as his brow creased in slight shock and befuddlement. "You _want_ to meet the Major?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes. I think that since I am mated to you that I get to know every part of you, as well. It's only fair, not only to me, but to him, as well."

Jasper began chuckling, shaking his head. "You never cease to amaze me, Bella." He grinned. "But yes, I have no doubt that you will meet the Major, himself. He was actually present while you were passed out over those few days, but I assume that it doesn't necessarily count."

I smiled and nodded. "You assume correctly, my lord. It would be nice to be at the very least semi-conscious when I meet that part of you."

Jasper just chuckled again, leaning inward to press a kiss to my temple and gave my hand a squeeze.

Finally, the doors to the castle came into view, my lady's maid standing angrily in the doorway, tapping her dainty foot impatiently. I could tell that Jane was just as worried because she met us half way there, glaring accusingly at Jasper. Thankfully, I knew my lady's maid and thought of her predictable actions and placed a mental shield around my mate. It was a ballsy move for a guard member to pull on anyone of the royal blood line, from the West or East, let alone the crowned Prince and future King of his land. Then again, Jane was always a rebellious, care-free spirit and it was one of the main reasons that I had chosen her to become my lady's maid.

Realizing that her gift was of no use against the crowned prince, she then turned her eyes to me in aggravation, causing me to smirk and throw a wink in her direction.

"Relax Jane." I ordered her with a sigh. "I know that you were worried, but trust me when I say that I was fine and didn't do anything that would hurt or disgrace _the family_ in any way." I narrowed my eyes at her tiny form, trusting that she would get my meaning without me having to break it down for her.

Jane sighed in defeat and nodded in remorse. "I apologize, Mistress." Her eyes cut to Jasper. "I worry for you mentally and emotionally, as well as physically."

"You have no need to worry, ma'am." Jasper assured her. "I shall treat my Belle like the princess that she is." He looked down at me adoringly, causing me to return a smile in his direction, closing my eyes as he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

After he pulled back, he extended his elbow to me and I looped my arm through his. We then made our way to the throne room where I had the distinct feeling that we were expected. I knew that Jane was following along behind us, because I could feel the attacks hitting my shield as she was still trying to hurt Jasper. I discretely reached around with my free hand and shook my finger at her chastising as we neared the doors. I heard Jane snort behind me as the doors opened and Jasper, myself and Jane entered. I was shocked that the room was full of different vampires and dhampirs.

I couldn't help the blush that adorn my face as I walked by some of my friends. They were smiling and giving me a thumbs up as they all stared approvingly at my mate. Even with the envy that I knew that they would be feeling, they were all happy for me as true friends would be.

As we got half way up the nine steps that led us up to where the thrones sat, Jasper and I released our embrace as I walked up to my father and Jasper made his way over towards Carlisle. I was rather shocked when Uncle Caius nodded to Jasper, because he was rather hard to understand out of my two Uncles. He would come off as cold and malicious, but everyone knew he just was worried for the vampire race and believed that fear was the best way to instill respect from those who had caused a potential crime, therefore a problem or risk to the rest of our race.

"So wonderful for you two to finally make it." Uncle Aro greeted us, causing the whole room to turn and look at us from their hushed whispers.

I mentally growled at my uncle. I knew that he did that on purpose.

"I found them coming in from the gardens." Jane informed him as she went to stand at her brother, Alec's, side. "They were speaking from what I could hear." She smirked as she cut her eyes to me smugly in my direction, obviously mocking me in a way that we occasionally teased each other.

'_That little hussy was spying on me.'_ I thought to myself as I playfully narrowed my eyes at her.

"Is this true?" Uncle Aro asked.

I nodded once. "Yes, Uncle, we were speaking privately." I told him as I cut my eyes Jasper. "He was telling more about himself." I whispered knowing the whole room could hear. "I felt that it was time to accept my place at his side and get to know him before the ceremony takes place in a couple days."

"Wonderful." Uncle Aro clapped his hands together then turned to the room. "Other than the festival that we partake in every decade, my brother, Marcus, has some good news to share. Marcus?" Aro turned to my father.

Father nodded as he stepped forward at the same time that Carlisle and Jasper stepped forward. I quickly moved up next to him, knowing that this announcement involve me, so therefore, I needed to stand by his side, supporting his claims. "My daughter has found her mate in the crowned Prince Jasper of the West." He held his hand out to Carlisle. "I would like to invite you all to the wedding that will be at the end of the week, followed immediately by the bonding ceremony."

There were shocked whispers and some sneers from the envious females, as well as happy applause. It was obviously an unexpected announcement, but seemed to accept it for the most part. Thankfully, the one face that I didn't want to see wasn't there. Tanya. And for that I was grateful. I had no desire to see her on this day at this moment in time. She already knew of our future mating and the last thing we needed right now was her huffing and puffing about her distaste regarding our bonding.

I looked toward Jasper, noticing that he too was looking at me as I caught his eye. He extended his hand out to me and I reached out, intertwining our fingers as we stood with our fathers overlooking our people in preparation for the future that lay ahead.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** So, what does everyone think?! The announcement has been made and the date for their wedding and bonding ceremony has been made! But now that the rest of the vampire race knows of their mating, will there be any trouble?! Especially with the festival on the horizon?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, check out my page: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**_**  
>- Bellisma -<strong>_**  
>Xo Bella Italiana oX<strong>


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun****.**

**The Heart's Desire**

**A/N: ****This story is written as a collaboration by both ****Xo Bella Italiana oX ****and ****DeathQueen26****. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! Enjoy! **

**NEWS:** **If you go to my Wattpad page – where I have also posted most of my stories, including this one – you will see that I have posted PICTURES of a scene from each chapter inside the story with the chapter! So, take a look and tell me what you think! There are even Jasper Romance pics! The user name (penname) is the same as this one so it won't be hard to find. Or you can click on the link on my profile! **

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:** **I have revised the Prologue and added a lot to it in order to give everyone a better idea of the past, and the two kingdoms with how they came to be. I will also be going through the previous chapters and sprucing them up a little bit in the future! I will let everyone know when this is done as I am doing it! - B**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously…<br>(Bella's POV)**_

_"I found them coming in from the gardens." Jane informed him as she went to stand at her brother, Alec's, side. "They were speaking from what I could hear." She smirked as she cut her eyes to me smugly in my direction, obviously mocking me in a way that we occasionally teased each other._

_'That little hussy was spying on me.' I thought to myself as I playfully narrowed my eyes at her._

_"Is this true?" Uncle Aro asked._

_I nodded once. "Yes, Uncle, we were speaking privately." I told him as I cut my eyes Jasper. "He was telling more about himself." I whispered knowing the whole room could hear. "I felt that it was time to accept my place at his side and get to know him before the ceremony takes place in a couple days."_

_"Wonderful." Uncle Aro clapped his hands together then turned to the room. "Other than the festival that we partake in every decade, my brother, Marcus, has some good news to share. Marcus?" Aro turned to my father._

_Father nodded as he stepped forward at the same time that Carlisle and Jasper stepped forward. I quickly moved up next to him, knowing that this announcement involve me, so therefore, I needed to stand by his side, supporting his claims. "My daughter has found her mate in the crowned Prince Jasper of the West." He held his hand out to Carlisle. "I would like to invite you all to the wedding that will be at the end of the week, followed immediately by the bonding ceremony."_

_There were shocked whispers and some sneers from the envious females, as well as happy applause. It was obviously an unexpected announcement, but seemed to accept it for the most part. Thankfully, the one face that I didn't want to see wasn't there. Tanya. And for that I was grateful. I had no desire to see her on this day at this moment in time. She already knew of our future mating and the last thing we needed right now was her huffing and puffing about her distaste regarding our bonding._

_I looked toward Jasper, noticing that he too was looking at me as I caught his eye. He extended his hand out to me and I reached out, intertwining our fingers as we stood with our fathers overlooking our people in preparation for the future that lay ahead._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15:<strong> **Plots & Plans  
><strong>**(Tanya's Pov: Few Yards From The House – 10:00 AM)**

As I made my way closer to the house, I heard what sounded like thunder, and yet the ground underneath my feet began to quake.

I narrowed my eyes as I moved to make my way around to the back of the house only to see my sister, Irina, fighting against a hispanic vampire with brown hair and bright red eyes. I could tell from here that she had the occasional marks on her, just as Jasper did, thus, this could only be one person; The creator of the God of War, himself, Maria.

I frowned deeply as I moved forward at a human's pace. I knew the legends of the Major and his Mistress, and if this bitch thought that she would be taking _my_ Jasper away from me, then she had another thing coming altogether.

Victoria was the first one to notice me which caused everyone to stop what they were doing.

"Tanya!?" Victoria greeted me with a hug. "I would like to introduce you to my creator, Maria. She is going to be teaching the both of you how to fight." I could see something dancing in her eyes. "This way we can kill that little pest, Isabella."

"Tanya?" Irina walked over with the Maria woman. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes narrowed as she stopped not too far from me. "What's happened?"

I sneered as I turned and looked away from them. "Kate has a feeling something is going on, but I didn't say anything." I saw the browned headed vampire narrow her eyes at me as I spoke . "Not only that, but Marcus, Aro, Caius and Carlisle announced that the bitch was Jasper's _mate_." I murmured, sneering out the last word as if it were poison on my tongue.

"And you had to get out of there." Victoria finished for me with an emphatic nod of her head. "I can understand." Her eyes were glowing with vengeance.

"Ah," Maria purred as she looked me up and down. "How wonderful to meet such a wonderful young woman. So, you are my major's mate, yes?" I didn't like the way she said 'mate'.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I am."

"Then we shall see how you fight, no?" She raised a brow in a threatening manner.

I smirked and nodded as I felt Irina grab my arm. "I wouldn't if I were you." She tried to warn me, but I knew I could take her. "She's trained Jasper and didn't even train him the way she was trained, even though he could easily destroy her now."

"You don't think I can handle her?" I scoffed as I slid my high heels off. "Jasper trained _me, _remember?"

Irina just shook her head while Victoria kept her mouth shut as I made my way over to where Maria was standing, waiting. I stood there, grounded in my stance and looked her in the face, but in the blink of a human eye, Maria was gone from in front of me. I stiffened feeling her appear behind me, thus, I spun around kicking out, only for her to grab hold of my leg, flipping me around, tossing me away from her. I continued to twist around until I was in a crouch as I landed.

My eyes were dark as I glared at this bitch. _No way in hell would I allow her to win this. _

We both knew that this fight was for the right to mate Jasper, and that would be _me_.

In a flash, I was rushing her, but before I could lay a hand on her, I was thrown backward to where I had started from. This time, I landed on my feet and stood stiffly as I glared at this bitch. I could feel my anger starting to take over and cloud my judgement, but harshly pushed it down.

Whether my sisters were paying attention when Jasper tried to teach us was nothing for me, but I kept a close eye on how he moved and memorized every step.

I rushed her again, only this time, instead of doing as I did before, I feigned right only to go left at the last minute and quickly spun around to grab Maria by the throat as she grabbed me by mine in mirrored movements. Her eyes grew wide as I dug my nails into her stone-like skin, causing it to crack under the pressure.

I saw Irina and Victoria standing off to the side with a shocked expression on their faces, and just as I went to turn my head, Maria hit my arm, causing it to fly off her neck, with a small chunk of her flesh, and I was suddenly looking up at a pissed off Mexican woman.

I just smirked as I raised a brow and brought the piece of skin around and held it up in front of her face, tauntingly. Her right hand went to her throat as her eyes grew wide.

In a flash, she was off and had her piece back putting it back into place with her own venom.

"I may not need to train this one," Maria glared at me as she stood rather still, speaking to Victoria. "So now, you can help me train them."

"It would be my pleasure." I gave her a smirk that would frighten even Aro Volturi if he could see.

Maria smiled and clapped as she turned her eyes towards Irina and Victoria. "Now, let's go again, shall we?" She looked back to me. "We need to be ready by the end of that little get together they're having."

I smirked, looking to Irina and Victoria who nodded their agreement. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." I could just imagine the grateful expression on Jasper's face as I broke that spell Isabella placed on him. "They'll never expect it."

"Won't Alice see if we decide?" Irina spoke up from off to the side.

"Not if we have a shield of our own." Maria snapped her fingers, and a male vampire emerged from the woods close to the house. "Meet Charlie."

* * *

><p><strong>(Isabella's Pov: Volturi Castle, Private Bedroom – 11:00 AM)<strong>

I looked in the mirror at my reflection and smiled at the intimidating presence I presented within it. The tight leather outfit and the black and red leather corset hugged my curves, as did the fingerless gloves I wore.

I had to admit that I copied a part of the outfit from _Underworld_, one of my favorite movies, and the corset from _Riddick 3_. I also had to admit it worked perfectly together and showed off my curves, but hid other parts of my flesh, because there was a piece of fabric sewed over the front and back, both black, of course, and the Volturi crest was embroidered on a band that was wound around my arm.

Alice and Kate were both standing off to the side as I got ready for the first match of the games, which was up against a female vampire from Japan. She wished for my crown, as Edward had revealed her thoughts to me, before Alice and Kate along with Mother and Jane whisked me out of the room and up to my own to get out of my dress.

"You're going to make Jasper so jealous!" Alice squealed as she bounced on the ball of her feet, clapping her hands. "You look like a warrior princess. But I'm so relieved that I won't be involved in tonight's events." She shivered as she cut her eyes to Kate, then to my mother and Jane.

"Is everything ok, Katerina?" Mother asked Kate as she sat on the upholstered bench at the end of my bed and pat the seat next to her affectionately, gesturing for Kate to sit. My mother was always perceptive when it came to those around her, and with such a large, caring heart, it was no wonder everyone adored her so much, both as their queen and friend.

Kate nodded with a small smile that went no where near her eyes. "Yes, your highness. I'm just worried for my sisters." I could tell something was wrong, as did Jane, her eyes narrowed. "Tanya still seems rather jealous of you, Princess Isabella. And for that I am sorry. She has it in her head that Jasper is supposed to be _her _mate."

I held back a growl at this bit of information, but visibly brushed it off. "It doesn't matter." I waved my hand to signal my dismissal of her sister's perception of her bond with my Jasper. It would not be wise to get riled up before a fight, as my Uncle Caius has taught me over the years. "She's entered herself into the match tomorrow, correct?"

I saw Kate nod, biting her lip when my mother wasn't looking. "Yes, she thinks she can fight." Kate snorted shaking her head. "Just don't let anything she says get to you, your highness. She will try anything to get you to lose focus, thinking that if she bested you, Jasper would want her."

I just smirked as I saw Jane stiffen when she saw this. "Don't worry, but be warned, if she tries anything," My face and tone turned cold as I looked at Kate Denali. "I will end her."

"I fully understand." Kate told me honestly as she looked at my mother, who was watching her reactions with sympathy. "I will hold no hard feelings if my sister, or rather _sisters_, are killed or injured, because of their decisions to provoke you. But I have yet to hear from Irina in the last few hours, and the last I heard from her, she was really upset about Laurent."

"I understand; Irina believes that Laurent was her mate." My mother said with a sad voice and a shake of her head. "And yet, my husband says that their bond was not one of a true mates, but rather of lovers."

Kate sighed, shaking her head. "I think that our mother's death had affected Irina and Tanya more deeply than they would like to admit." She began fidgeting with the fabric that hung decoratively around the canopy-style bed. "The two of them are a lot alike, and together…" she trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought aloud. "Irina, especially, has a tendency to over-react without thinking things through, and can be easily manipulated with her emotions. Tanya is a bit of a hot head, but wouldn't act out on her own. Together, they have a tendency to fuel each other's fire and are prone to rash decisions." Her eyes suddenly widened and her gaze flew to Alice. "You haven't seen anything, have you?"

"Nothing new yet, no." Alice shook her head. "But you know I'm keeping an eye out."

Kate sighed in resignation, her eyes filling with unshedable venom. "I love them both, and I'm just so worried."

My mother scooted over closer next to Kate. "We will try everything we can to spare you the loss of your sisters." She promised as she took the girl's hands in her's. "But if they are coming after us or my daughter..."

"You don't need to say anything more, your majesty." Kate told her as she looked into her eyes. "I understand completely. I was warned by Alice that they could be up to something."

My mother nodded and she frowned, turning to look at me with worry. "Stay with Jane, dear." She came over to where I sat in front of my vanity, kissing me on the top of my head. "I need to speak to your father."

No one said anything as my mother walked out of the room. Jane followed her out until she reached the door, and then instead of going through it, she shut the double doors behind my mother, and locked it to ensure that any males, and unfortunately Jasper, would stay away until after the first round was over.

I took a deep cleansing breath as I stood and walked over to sit down on the bench that was in front of the large window that showed a view into the gardens. With the windows tinted the way that they were on this side of the castle, we could see out, and yet no one could see inside, because it was an extremely private wing.

The tree that I had sat underneath not too long ago while reading a book stood there, tall and proud, as did Jasper, laying in it's shade on the soft green grass. He was holding a twig in his hand as he gazed up at the sky. It was slightly cloudy today, thus has allowed the vampires to go out during the day, since they would not be noticed without the sun shining, revealing the diamond-like sparkles.

I vaguely noticed that Alice came to stand beside me.

"From what I see," She started, but then trailed off as her eyes glazed over in a vision with an audible gasp.

Jane was suddenly beside me in an instant, the door being thrown open with the locks broken, and revealed Edward as he rushed inside, I knew that something had to be going on with him acting this way. Edward was growling deeply in his throat as he grabbed Alice up in his arms and held her closely to him.

I couldn't help, but wonder what in the world was going on until Jasper suddenly appeared at my side, pushing me behind him as he backed us into a corner. Jane stood several paces in front of us, shielding me the best she could with my mate in his protect-the-mate mode, while Kate flew across the room to get as far away from us as she could, baring her neck in a non-threatening, submissive gesture.

"Jane," I spoke, and her eyes flickered towards me, and I shook my head, silently telling her that I didn't want her to use her gift on them, because I knew that Edward was just protecting his mate. She was vulnerable when she was lost in a vision, and if attacked, she'd be defenseless.

My left hand was wrapped up tightly in Jasper's shirt as I watched Alice, who stood incredibly still for a few moments. I could also sense that my father and uncles, as well as Carlisle and a few guard members, were also standing just outside the door until Edward and Jasper came out of their protective stances.

"Is she ok?" I heard Uncle Aro asked someone else out there.

"Yes," It was Carlisle. "Alice does this when she goes into a vision that takes her off guard. She should be out of it rather soon. Edward usually doesn't do this, yet I can tell he's a little on edge since we are not in our own territory."

I sighed, because I could sympathize, but there was something that worried me even more than a random vision. Why had Edward became so furious and barged into my room, unless Alice was seeing something that would threaten her safety?

I knew the only way to calm everyone was for Alice to come out of her vision, and when she finally did a few seconds later, her eyes blinked rapidly a few times, and she spun around into Edward's arms and kissed him soundly on his lips.

I blushed, ducking behind Jasper as I heard him and Jane both chuckling as he stood from his crouch. I stuck my tongue out at Jane, only because I was hidden from view. It was only when Jasper moved that I straightened and looked back and forth between Edward and Alice. I couldn't help but wonder if the girl really was ok.

"Alice?" Edward whispered, his arms tightening around her which, in turn, caused Jasper to grab behind himself at me and pull me to him. Even my father was frowning at this display.

"What was all that?" His eyes were dark, and I could only figure that he needed to feed, or he was very upset. "What did you see? What was that about?"

All eyes moved to Alice, but it was Peter's voice that answered as he appeared in the doorway, "It's Maria." He spoke.

Alice nodded as her darkened eyes moved to Jasper's. "She's coming for revenge." She whispered.

I couldn't help but to feel as though something was going on that I didn't know about. I could remember all of the stories told about the God Of War, but there wasn't all that much mentioned about the history of his creator/sire, Maria. All I really knew was that she was the last fledgling created of the vampire warlord, Benito. The rest I learned from Jasper's past under her rule. She was merciless, ruthless in her conquests, and of her control over her Major, my Jasper. Also, she thrived on control, and desired the crown for herself, much like the Romanian's as they craved their rule over the both the human and vampire populations.

I could feel my protectiveness over my mate as it started to make itself known, a loud growl echoing throughout the chambers. Everyone's eyes snapped to me as I looked at Jasper my hands gripping him.

"You. Are. _Mine_." I snarled, feeling the coursing need to mate and mark what was mine. But I felt a sudden calm wash over me as Jasper's arms wrapped me up and nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Yes, Darlin'." Jasper whispered as I noticed my father had entered the room, along with Carlisle, standing next to Peter. "I'm _yours_."

I just nodded as I looked at my father. I didn't know what he wanted to do, but I would do whatever it took to make sure my mate was safe, even if that meant giving up my dreams if I needed to.

I would do _anything_ for my Jasper.

"What do the both of you suggest?" Edward spoke up as he held Alice close, pressed securely into his side.

Father frowned as he looked at me. "Things will go on as planned." I felt Jasper growl at this, but before he could voice his displeasure, father continued. "However, I _will _allow Jasper to stay close enough to feel your emotions at all times. I would also like Heidi to come and help with guarding you Bella, and Captain Whitlock, here, to assist in your protection, Prince Jasper."

Peter nodded his consent as Jasper spoke, "I can take care of myself, sir." Jasper said with a slight bow of his head. "And I can take care of my mate, as well." His voice was a slight growl as he made a show of clutching me tightly against his chest.

Father held his hand up to silence my mate's objections. "No disrespect to you, Major, and I'm sure Carlisle will agree with me on this," It was then that I noticed how tense Jasper really was. "But this is my _daughter_, and this is just a precaution. For my sake, as well as my mate's. I hope you understand." A small smile touched his lips. "Of course, you will - once you have a young one of your own."

I took in a deep breathe, but Uncle Aro cleared his throat. "Back to the festivities at hand, I do believe that Ms. Isabella is up first in just a few hours." I saw a twinkle in his eye as he did his best to break up the hostility that had formed. "Shall we my dear?" He gestured towards the doorway. "And by the way, I love your choice in attire."

Uncle Aro winked as Father frowned, but Mother cleared her throat as she appeared suddenly at my side with a raised brow in a silent challenge.

Father sighed and didn't voice his indignation as he walked over and kissed my head before he gave Mother a dirty look, then walked out of the room. Jasper brought up our intertwined hands and kissed the back of mine before he released it, and reluctantly headed out of the door, as well, Peter following behind him.

I couldn't help but feel slightly taut when Jasper was finally out of my sight, but I knew that I had to keep a handle on my emotions, or Jasper would definitely go full blown Major on those around us, and we definitely didn't need that at the present time, what with so many vampires from around the world taking up temporary residence within the castle.

I looked over to Alice, only to see that my Mother, Jane, Heidi, Kate and Alice were still there, each with a smirk on their face. I blinked a few times when I realized that Alice was holding something up that looked like a large makeup bag.

"Mom, you know dad doesn't want me to wear too much makeup." I objected anxiously and watched as mom began to stalk over slowly.

She chuckled. "Sometimes what your father doesn't take notice of right away, doesn't hurt him, or _you_." She hugged me tightly as she lead me over to where Jane, Heidi, Kate and Alice were standing. "Plus, I think its necessary for you to wear a little make up. Alice will know what your father will approve of. Won't you Alice?"

I knew what mother's tone meant, and Alice just smirked and nodded. "I always do! Now..."

I knew I was in trouble as Mother, Alice, Jane, Heidi and Kate all started to talk about what kind of colors she should use on my eyes. I just hoped that I didn't turn out to look like an 80's whore.

_Gods help me._

**A/N:** **Yay! The end of another chapter! Any thoughts on what will happen next with Tanya, Irina and Victoria against Bella and Jasper? What about the fight that Bella is preparing for? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either mine or DeathsQueen's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!  
><strong>_- Bella'Xo-  
><em>**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


End file.
